


Leitmotiv

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 2013 y no hay demasiadas diferencias con respecto a 2010, excepto que son más famosos, más respetados en sus diferentes campos. Lo que sigue igual, para la desesperanza de millones de fans, es esa barrera que los separa en dos y tres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leitmotiv

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenecen y esto es una mera suposición de cómo son en base a lo que he visto de ellos. 
> 
> Escrito para Hestia durante el intercambio Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras 2010/2011. Millones de gracias a missginni por haber tirado de mi mano durante todo el proceso.
> 
> IMPORTANTE: Este fic fue creado como un proyecto que intentaba unir la historia con una parte gráfica (las imágenes) y una auditiva (la siguiente lista de reproducción, dado que insertar las canciones es poco factible). Con respecto a la música, cada una de las partes tiene una canción y, con motivo de subirla aquí, he añadido el interludio, porque esa canción fue crucial escribiendo esa parte de la historia y me parece justificado incluirla.  
> 

**Leitmotiv**

[Leitmotiv](http://8tracks.com/joongie/leitmotiv) from [Joongie](http://8tracks.com/joongie) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

  
**1.**

  
   
[  
](http://amigussecretus.livejournal.com/541.html#cutid1)  


  
Changmin estaba sentado en el suelo en frente a su estantería con su colección de CDs mientras el reproductor del ordenador estaba en aleatorio. Su hermana le había pedido que le buscase uno de hacía unos años, y aunque sabía que lo tenía, y normalmente sus cosas estaban ordenadas, Yunho había tenido una semana de vacaciones (que había terminado ese mismo día) y solo dios sabía cómo Yunho era capaz de desorganizar tanto la casa cuando tenía toda la intención de tener cuidado.   
  
Ese era el motivo por el que en su caja de la banda sonora de  _“Un amor para matar”_  estaba el CD de la banda sonora de  _“El primer amor de un millonario”_  ; porque después de tanto tiempo, Changmin no se quería parar a pensar por qué Yunho, solo en casa, estaba escuchando precisamente esa banda sonora. No que la de  _“Un amor para matar”_ (que era precisamente la que su hermana había pedido prestada) no tuviese ciertas connotaciones, especialmente las letras, que no dejasen de preocuparlo si incluían a Yunho tirado en el sofá escuchando canciones sobre desamores. Pero la otra... sabía que si abría el libreto y ojeaba las canciones, la parte en la que la letra de la segunda estaba escrita tendría pequeñas huellas de haber sido manoseada.   
  
Si se dejaba llevar, hasta podía hacerlo él, sentarse, cerrar los ojos y escuchar  _Insa_  en su mente, igual que esa primera vez que, en la habitación de al lado, Jaejoong estaba cantándola para Junsu —con la esperanza de que le corrigiese alguna de las partes vocales— y para Yoochun —que era el que tenía que decirle si el sentimiento estaba ahí o no—.Tampoco olvidaba que cuando la había tenido preparada la había cantado para Yunho, esperando la aprobación definitiva, y en ese examen final, con órdenes secas e inapelables, le había pedido a él que tocase el piano. No a Yoochun, a él.   
  
Si se dejaba llevar, podía volver a la versión con los cinco, la de la gira de Mirotic, subidos en la plataforma, vestidos de blanco, Junsu en el centro y una lluvia de algo que su mente racional sabía que eran simples papeles blancos pero que en el momento habían parecido virutas de magia rodeándolos. Podía volver a ese segundo en el que había querido llorar, al momento backstage en el que Yoochun lo había abrazado con las mismas ganas de llorar que él.   
  
Si se dejaba llevar, podía terminar recordando toda la serie de cosas que no quería recordar.   
  
Confabulándose en su contra, su reproductor decidió que era el momento ideal para que la voz de Kyuhyun resonase en todo su apartamento con una dulzura que, a él que lo conocía y sabía cómo pensaba, seguía maravillándolo. Por más motivos que la letra, que ahora, recién salido de su imagen mental de Yunho escuchando  _Insa_ ; ahora, la letra de  _“7 years of Love”_  se le antojaba una de esas bromas-no-realmente-bromas de Kyuhyun que se clavaban en el rincón del alma que uno menos esperase.   
  
Estuvo a punto de levantarse y cambiar de canción, mientras el piano sonaba al principio, pero estaba por encima de eso, y daba igual, que saltase o no la canción, porque no iba a cambiar nada. Con veinticinco años y diez de carrera a sus espaldas, Changmin no tenía porque sentirse deprimido. No tenía porque imaginarse a Yoochun sentado al piano, a Junsu cantando (porque si había alguien capaz de hacer la canción más hermosa que Kyuhyun ese tenía que ser Junsu) y Jaejoong mirándolo con esos ojos que decían tanto y nada al mismo tiempo.   
  
Echando la vista atrás, Changmin recordó con una pequeña sonrisa triste la de veces que se había quejado en voz alta por lo inexpresivo que su  _hyung_  era; por lo bien que era capaz de conservar las apariencias delante de las cámaras; por como nadie, ni siquiera Yunho, era verdaderamente capaz de leer lo que Jaejoong no quería que leyesen. Por descontado —y su sonrisa creció en melancólica sorna—, no era que su  _hyung_  fuese dado a esconder cosas. Como Yoochun decía, Jaejoong había nacido sin filtro.   
  
¿Seguiría diciendo eso Yoochun? ¿Seguiría sonriendo entre dientes al hacerlo? ¿Estaría acompañado de las carcajadas ruidosas de Junsu que les habían ganado más de una reprimenda del manager?   
  
Le pasaba lo mismo que a Yunho. Si se descuidaba, se daba cuenta de que los echaba de menos. De que los echaba tanto de menos como aquella vez, esa primera vez, en el SM Town, cuando Yesung había hecho algo y se había girado buscando con la mirada a Yoochun para poder reírse juntos. El peso de que  _ni Yoochun ni Junsu ni Jaejoong estaban allí_  fue demasiado súbito, demasiado abrumador, y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando, los brazos de Minho rodeándolo y Kyuhyun a su espalda tirándole agua encima y tratando de que nadie más que ellos viese su cara. Yunho la había visto, por supuesto. Por eso cuando llegaron al hotel fue a comprar cerveza, a pesar de que no tenía aguante para el alcohol, y había bebido con él, en silencio, como Changmin acostumbraba, hasta que borracho había necesitado meterse en la cama. Él había seguido bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo, hasta que, como un quinceañero, había caído en la tentación de coger el móvil y llamar por teléfono.   
  
Jaejoong había descolgado sonando confundido y preocupado. Medio sin aliento, como si hubiese corrido hasta alcanzar el teléfono, o como si hubiese estado en medio de una sesión de sexo, que fue lo que Changmin eligió creer en el momento, provocándole un arrebato de furia que comenzó un discurso en su mente en el que les iba a decir todo lo que pensaba de ellos.   
  
Cerró los ojos. Habían pasado años y todavía recordaba la conversación a la perfección. ¿Por qué no tenía el don de Yunho de no recordar nada si tomaba demasiado alcohol? Que tampoco había sido una gran conversación. Un mísero  _“Changminnie”_  de Jaejoong, un grito de  _“¡quiero hablar con él!”_  y  _“¡Yoochun, Changminnie!”_  de Junsu con el piano deteniéndose y... y Changmin se había roto a llorar.   
  
Había sido medio consciente de Jaejoong, al otro lado de la línea, dando un portazo y quejándose de que Changmin había llamado por error porque qué iba a estar haciendo despierto a esas horas si tenía que coger un vuelo de regreso a Seúl y acababa de terminar un concierto. Pero no había colgado, había estado en silencio, escuchándolo llorar sin decir nada; sólo su respiración confesaba que estaba realmente ahí. En algún punto Changmin se había quedado dormido (demasiado alcohol y cansancio mezclados) y se había despertado cuando Yunho intentó quitarle el móvil de sus manos.   
  
Desde entonces, habían pasado dos años y, por muchas ganas que tuviese de llorar ahora, a Changmin ni se le ocurría llamar a Jaejoong. Algo entre ellos había cambiado en ese momento, y si bien él no sabía exactamente el qué, Jaejoong había dejado de quitarse la máscara cuando hablaban y Changmin había dejado de llamar.   
  
La prensa, por supuesto, creía que era perfectamente normal que él y Jaejoong fuesen los que más relación habían perdido. Al principio, las fans se habían vuelto locas con el asunto, pero ahora, hasta había teorías descabelladas que se consideraban la “verdad universal” de por qué Jaejoong y Changmin eran los únicos que habían dejado de ser amigos.   
  
Resopló en voz alta, buscando la caja correcta del CD en sus manos.   
  
Como si pudiesen dejar de ser amigos. No era tan simple. Y a la vez sí. Lo que pasaba era que su relación con Jaejoong... siempre había sido complicada y simple a la vez. Más visceral, más instintiva que ninguna otra dentro del grupo, dentro de su vida. Yoochun decía que observarlos era fascinante. Más de una vez los había comparado con animales de la misma especie: ciegos para las tonterías más evidentes en la vida del otro pero casi clarividentes en cuanto algo importante pasaba. Yunho defendía que el único clarividente de todos era Yoochun y Junsu decía que eran lo normal entre una madre y una hija.   
  
La conversación siempre terminaba ahí, con Changmin pegándole a Junsu solo para confirmar que él no tenía nada de la genética del  _loco de su hyung_ , Jaejoong pegándole a él por tratarlo tan mal después de todo lo que había hecho por él, Yunho intentando bajar el volumen de la riña y Yoochun doblado en el suelo de la risa.   
  
¿Cómo no iban a tener días en los que tirarse en el sofá y echarlos de menos era lo único que podían hacer? Habían sido siete años juntos, todos los días, a todas horas, para lo bueno, lo malo, lo divertido, lo aburrido, todo, absolutamente todo. Y eso solo teniendo en cuenta lo superficial de su relación. Porque había más sentimientos. Esos que fluían en lo más profundo de sus almas, esos que hacían que Changmin se sintiese incómodo en una habitación con una sola cama en vez de tres; esos que le recordaban que aunque despertase a las dos de la mañana con hambre Yoochun no iba a estar sentado frente a la ventana, su piel helada, fumando y siempre con un papel lleno de canciones a medias, dispuesto a hacer ramen para dos (que terminaban siendo tres cuando Jaejoong aparecía en la cocina). Y por muy bueno que Minho fuese al Mario Kart, Junsu seguía siendo mejor.   
  
A pesar de todo, había una parte de su alma que tenía una herida que sangraba y sangraba sin parar; y no por él, porque Changmin era plenamente consciente de que después de los primeros meses, se había convertido en el que mejor lo llevaba de todos, en el más capaz de tomar las cosas con sentido práctico, de seguir adelante y forjarse la carrera que hoy en día le consideraba uno de los modelos más relevantes de Asia (con ocasionales trabajos como actor y cantante). La herida de su alma, esa que era tan grande como la leyenda que habían sido, que seguían siendo, esa herida estaba ahí por ellos, por Dong Bang Shin Ki, pero mayormente por Yunho, que en sus primeras vacaciones desde lo del juicio se había tirado en el sofá a echarlos de menos lo que su agenda y su fachada no le habían dejado.   
  
No era algo nuevo. Changmin había estado ahí, justo después de que Avex dejase tirados a Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu, con Yunho llorando de rabia y frustración, pegándole puñetazos a la pared y sabiendo, los dos, que los otros tres estaban más indefensos que nunca y él, el Líder, no podía ni llamar para decirles que todo iría bien. Jaejoong era el que había llamado para decir que todo iría bien, Yoochun el que había compuesto una canción que seguía logrando que los pelos de Changmin se pusiesen de punta y Junsu el que había conservado la sonrisa.   
  
Por fin, encontró la caja correcta y el CD que su hermana le había pedido. No tardó mucho en terminar, recolocar la estantería, levantarse y comprobar si Kyuhyun le había enviado un mensaje para confirmarle a qué hora estaba libre para ir a cenar. No él, pero uno de Minho le estaba esperando. Al parecer, los planes de cena y bolos habían cambiado a cena y karaoke porque Taemin y Onew habían decidido apuntarse. Sonriendo, compuso un mensaje para contarle a Kyu que si quería, podía traerse a alguien más, que al parecer iban al karaoke.   
  
Estaba a punto de guardar el móvil antes de meterse en la ducha cuando se le ocurrió avisar a Yunho. No sabía si terminaría a tiempo o no, pero, en caso de hacerlo, seguramente su _hyung_  agradecería cenar con gente. Al menos, eso lo obligaba a comer algo y no terminaría pasando lo que pasaba siempre, que entraba en la cocina y olvidaba a qué iba a menos que Changmin dejase notas por ahí recordándole que había comida en la nevera.   
  
Era feliz. Tenía una buena vida. Todo adulto se iba haciendo con heridas abiertas que ignorar para seguir adelante. Y si esa noche, en pleno restaurante, Minho lo descubrió mirando al vacío y cantando los dos últimos versos de la canción... eso significaba que era tan humano como cualquiera y su vida lejos de ser perfecta. Feliz sí. Buena, también. Perfecta... para eso faltaba algo. Un algo que fue una cuarta parte más pequeño cuando Yunho entró por la puerta del restaurante, sonriendo.   
  
_Entonces lloré porque eran tus últimas palabras para mí Y las únicas que yo quería oír eran que me amabas._    
  


**2.**

  
   
[  
](http://amigussecretus.livejournal.com/541.html#cutid2)  


  
  
—Levanta la barbilla un poco más.   
  
Yunho, con la comodidad que la experiencia le había proporcionado, fue capaz de corregir su postura sin perder ni un matiz de la sonrisa que exhibía. Había sido Yoochun el que le había enseñado a contar los días de trabajo por sonrisas. Un par de ellas más y Yunho estaría libre para ir a cenar con Changmin y el resto.   
  
Se consideraba afortunado por tenerlo a su lado. Su querido  _dongsaeng_. Changmin. En algún momento en el que no había estado mirando, en el que ninguno había estado mirando, Changmin había madurado en el hombre seguro de sí mismo, capaz y atractivo que era en la actualidad. Algo por lo que Yunho estaría agradecido hasta el fin de sus días. Creciendo en casa, con la presión de los medios, la presión que Changmin se exigía a sí mismo, y ellos como influencias directas... Sí, tenía mucho que agradecer porque no les hubiese salido rana.   
  
—Con esto hemos terminado por hoy.   
  
—¡Gracias a todos!— gritó levantándose y yendo rápidamente hacia dónde los estilistas lo esperaban para que les devolviese la carísima ropa que le habían hecho vestir.   
  
Otra de las pequeñas ventajas que los años en el negocio le habían regalado era la velocidad a la que era capaz de cambiarse, quitarse el maquillaje y salir del lugar en el que estuviese. Al ser el primer día, había llevado su coche, por lo que podía ir directamente al restaurante-karaoke. Y quizá, si tenía suerte, encontraría alguna moneda tirada por el suelo. Ahora no era que necesitase el dinero, pero era una de las costumbres que conservaba de su yo previo a la popularidad. Le recordaba quién había sido, de dónde había salido, y cómo había empezado. Le recordaba que tenía que dar las gracias a mucha gente sin la cual no habría llegado a dónde estaba. Tenía que darle las gracias a su familia, por la educación que había recibido; a Lee Sooman que le había dado una oportunidad; a la familia de Junsu, que lo había acogido en su casa cuando no tenía dónde caerse muerto; a Jaejoong, que le había enseñado que siempre habría alguien ahí para él; a Heechul, con el que compartió casi todas las primeras veces de una edad adulta que empezó antes que la mayoría… La lista era larga, pero él siempre la tenía en mente.   
  
No fue hasta que estuvo en una de las calles principales de Seúl, que su móvil emitió una melodía que solía escuchar menos de lo que le habría gustado. Mucho menos de lo que le habría gustado. Pero era su primer día de vuelta al trabajo y ya había dedicado toda la tarde anterior a estar en el sofá echando de menos algo que, cada vez estaba más seguro, no iba a volver a ser lo mismo. Porque podía seguir aferrándose a viejos DVDs, a sus viejos álbumes, que el tiempo no iba a pararse y volver atrás.   
  
Había cosas de las que se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de no haberles dicho lo importante que los cuatro eran para él; se arrepentía de no haber exigido más descansos, más tiempo para estar en casa los cinco, sin interferencias de nadie, porque en esos días perezosos era cuando estaba más a gusto con ellos, en esa familia a la que se había adaptado mucho antes de lo que había supuesto cuando se había quejado de su nuevo grupo delante de Heechul. (Pero Heechul le había pegado, llamado de todo menos guapo, y amenazado con dejar de ser su amigo si no se esforzaba ahora que tenía un grupo por el que luchar).   
  
Y ninguno de sus recuerdos importaba una mierda en ese momento porque su móvil seguía emitiendo el tono de llamada de Yoochun.   
  
— _¡Io man!_    
  
—Yunho.   
  
Toda la ligereza de su saludo a Yoochun murió en el mismo segundo en el que escuchó el tono entrecortado de su amigo. Y no era entrecortado de la emoción o de estar medio borracho (que no sería la primera vez que Yoochun lo llamaba en ese estado). No. Había algo serio tras la forma en la que había dicho su nombre. Algo serio que todavía era capaz de reconocer a pesar de los años separados, a pesar de la distancia.   
  
—¿Qué ha pasado Yoochun?— inquirió, mirando al frente en busca de un lugar en el que poder parar el coche. La experiencia le decía que iba a necesitar toda su capacidad de concentración si quería tranquilizar a su amigo.   
  
—Jaejoong lo deja.   
  
Yunho, en su coche, frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de preguntar el qué, pero si Yoochun estaba usando ese tono de voz significaba que no era  _algo_  lo que Jaejoong estaba dejando, sino alguien. Y para que lo afectase de esa forma, solo podía estar dejándolos a él y a Junsu. Se abstuvo de decir lo primero que pasaba por su mente (“ _¿Pero qué dices hombre? ¿Jaejoong dejándoos? ¡Eso no va a pasar jamás!_ ”) porque aunque antes habría tenido el privilegio de sentirse confundido y medio bromear con un Yoochun que a todas luces parecía estar utilizando su última baza, ahora no era antes y no estaban frente a frente para que viese su sonrisa, o los ojos de Chun brillar divertidos.   
  
—¿Ha pasado algo?   
  
Sus ojos escanearon con premura la calle, localizando un hueco en el que aparcar, si sobrevivía dos semáforos en línea recta hablando sin tener un accidente. De todas formas, no era como si su mente estuviese en la búsqueda. Aunque quería evitarlo, no podía menos que agobiarse durante el momento que la voz de Yoochun tardó en volver a aparecer.   
  
—¡Nada! ¡No ha pasado nada! Ayer le ofrecieron un papel en el drama nuevo de Eita y Yamapi. Y no un papel cualquiera sino de tercer eje del trío de protagonistas. Yo mismo estuve mirando si podían considerarme para participar, y Jae estaba contento porque quería volver a trabajar con Eita. Hasta tenía pensado pedirle al productor que llamasen a Junsu para la banda sonora. Y hoy, ahora, ha llegado a casa y ha dicho que se retira. ¡Dile algo! A mí no me ha hecho caso, y Junsu sigue sin conseguir nada.   
  
Yunho estuchó el sonido que hacía el móvil cuando era pasado a otra persona. De alguna forma, toda la conversación le estaba pareciendo surrealista. Seguramente, estaba todavía dormido en el sofá escuchando  _Insa_  y esto era una pesadilla. No como las que había sufrido durante años, fuesen esas en las que el grupo fracasaba y le gritaban que era un líder incompetente, o las que habían llegado con la confianza, el cariño y la intensa relación que habían tenido. Esas eran las peores, las que llegaron después del juicio e incluían a Yoochun y Junsu muriendo porque él no estaba con ellos y Jaejoong no podía salvarlos.   
  
Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Seguía provocándole pavor recordar esa pesadilla recurrente. Tan recurrente que a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había sufrido, todavía recordaba los detalles con claridad y perfección suficiente como para transcribirlos y convertirlo en una película de terror. En la actualidad, era muy extraño que las tuviese, algo por lo que daba gracias. Le había costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas esconderlas de Changmin para no cargar más preocupaciones en unos hombros que no habían tenido que cargar con el peso de ese tipo de responsabilidades. Esas siempre habían sido cosa de Jaejoong. Yunho nunca había recurrido a nadie más que a él cuando tenía problemas serios emocionales.   
  
—¿Jae?— preguntó, odiando como le temblaba la mano en la palanca de marchas. Necesitaba detener el choche ya.   
  
—Yunho.   
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¡Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Sigo siendo  _tu_  Yunho!   
  
—Lo dejo.   
  
La forma en la que Jaejoong pronunció las palabras —claras, sosegadas, cargadas de una determinación tan intensa que casi sintió el dolor del puñetazo en la cara que suponían—le dijo a Yunho que iría a la luna y volvería antes de conseguir que Jaejoong cambiase de opinión. Era un tono que le había escuchado solamente tres veces: la primera, cuando se negó a ir a casas separadas en Japón; la segunda, para defender a Changmin delante de la gente de SM y la tercera el día en el que había dicho que se iban de SM.   
  
—¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué ahora? ¡En Japón te idolatran! ¡Acabáis de terminar una gira histórica en Europa y América! ¡Estás nominado a un montón de premios por tu participación en  _Dear Hyung_!   
  
—Porque sí.   
  
Siempre era malo obtener una respuesta seca y cortante de Jaejoong. Tan malo y tan poco usual, que Yunho no sabía cómo reaccionar, que teclas sondear para conseguir entender la justificación que seguramente su viejo amigo tenía para su decisión. Pero por mucho que supiese que la justificación estaba ahí, por mucho que confiase en su lógica, era tan consciente como Yoochun y Junsu de que cuando no quería hablar, no había nadie que fuese capaz de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Con suerte, se enterarían de porqué estaba molesto en dos años, cuando hiciese un comentario aleatorio de algo que ninguno recordaría.   
  
—Jaejoong...   
  
—Voy a seguir siendo Jaejoong aunque no sea un artista. Todo irá bien, ya verás.— le dijo, cambiando el tono de  _“no-repliques-si-quieres-seguir-vivo”_  por su voz patentada de “ _Madre_ ”.— Simplemente quiero descansar. Estoy pensando comprarme un par de cachorros, y quizá hacerme una casa cerca de la de mis padres en Gongju.   
  
Yunho iba a decir que Jaejoong nunca podría dejar de ser un artista, que dejase de mentirle porque él todavía reconocía el casi imperceptible deje de su voz si trataba de mentir pero el resoplido de Junsu y el grito exasperado de Yoochun lo hicieron comerse las palabras.   
  
— _Hyung_ ,— gritó Junsu por detrás, lo suficiente para hacerse oír.— Haz que deje de pensar estupideces. Si tú no puedes hacer nada va a ser imposible. ¡Y joder, que dejes de portarte como un crío de cinco años caprichoso Jaejoong! ¡No a estas alturas de la película!   
  
La impotencia atravesó a Yunho con tanta intensidad que dio gracias a dios de haber llegado por fin al lugar en el que podía aparcar el coche y quedarse dentro, inmóvil y sin palabras, esperando que algún comentario se hiciese eco en una mente que no dejaba de repetir que ahora él no podía ayudarlos porque ya no era el líder. Y no siendo el líder, su deber como amigo era decirle a Jaejoong que estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitase. Por motivos ajenos a su raciocinio, Yoochun y Junsu seguían hablándole como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto de las decisiones profesionales de Jaejoong. O las personales para el caso. No entendía por qué tenían esa confianza ciega, cuando él no era más que un actor y cantante que desde que se habían separado nunca había destacado con la misma intensidad que ellos. Si había tenido trabajo era porque las fans seguían insistiendo, y los ejecutivos querían verlo hacer cosas de la misma forma que habían limitado las actividades de Changmin. Pero de ahí a que tuviese algún tipo de poder sobre ellos, ahora que Dong Bang Shin Ki no era nada más que una leyenda que el pasado había dejado en registros olvidados, de páginas de fans que seguían esperando una señal del cielo que los hiciese volver, de… Nada. No iba a seguir por ahí. Yunho tenía que centrarse en lo importante, y lo importante era que Yoochun y Junsu le estaban suplicando algo.   
  
Y no podía hacer nada por ellos.   
  
—Yo...   
  
—¡Sois de lo peor!— explotó Jaejoong, ahorrándole a Yunho el mal trago de reconocerlo en voz alta; que no podía cumplir la primera petición en más de tres años que le hacían, que no podía acudir al grito desesperado de ayuda de Yoochun y Junsu. Porque ya no era el líder. Jung Yunho no tenía ningún derecho de afectar las decisiones de Kim Jaejoong. ¡Ni siquiera lo veía en persona lo suficiente para merecer que se lo dijese en una llamada de teléfono!— ¡Yunho no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión! ¡Y no intentéis ni llamar a Changmin porque seguro que él estará más que contento con que desaparezca una temporada! ¡Es mi decisión, está tomada, y nada, absolutamente nada, va a hacerme cambiar de opinión! Dejad de comportaros como dos niños egoístas. ¡Y si por algún instante pensáis que esto cambia lo mucho que os quiero a todos estáis equivocados, porque joder, sigo siendo Jaejoong, no va a cambiar aunque me vaya al fin del puto mundo! ¡Ostias!— Ni Junsu ni Yoochun dijeron nada más, porque el único lo suficientemente valiente como para replicar a un Jaejoong que gritaba, hablaba en su dialecto y decía más tacos de lo normal era Changmin. Pero Changmin y Jaejoong llevaban dos años sin tratarse como si fuesen amigos. Yunho sabía que ambos intentaban que él no se sintiese incómodo con el tema, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el muro invisible que había entre ellos. Si él hubiese sido mejor...— Yunho, lo mismo va por ti y por Changminnie. Nada va a cambiar. No vais a libraros de mí. Y ahora, ¿qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día después de las vacaciones? Tenías una sesión de fotos a última hora ¿no? Eso leí en Internet.   
  
—Eh... sí. Sí, todo bien. Es bueno estar de vuelta. Changmin habría terminado matándome de haber pasado dos días más en casa desordenando todo a mi paso.— respondió automáticamente, sin cuestionar que Jaejoong leyese cosas en internet para estar al tanto de su agenda. Era Jaejoong y llevaba años conviviendo con su necesidad de saber dónde estaban en todo momento en el que no tenía la cabeza en alguna de sus realidades alternativas.   
  
—Normal. Bueno, te dejo. Ya te volverá a llamar Yoochun cuando quiera seguir quejándose. ¡Come bien!   
  
—¿… Jae? ¡Jaejoong! ¡No me…cuel…gues.—terminó con desazón.   
  
Sin más, la línea se cortó. Estuvo unos buenos cinco minutos mirando sin mirar al frente, la mano en el volante y el coche apagado. Conocía lo suficiente a Jaejoong para saber que le estaba ocultando algo. Algo sobre lo que no tenía derecho a inquirir al respecto, porque, después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto en persona, unos seis meses atrás (de ahí su necesidad de escuchar  _Insa_  en bucle, cerrar los ojos, y perderse en sus recuerdos sin preocuparse porque su fachada se esfumase como volutas de humo en el aire), Jaejoong había estado bien, alegre y contento. Pero era Jaejoong, y Yunho nunca dejaba de dudar si estaba realmente bien o si usaba una de sus máscaras, porque si había alguien capaz de usarlas y que lo creyesen, ese era Jaejoong. Yunho no recordaba un momento en el que no hubiese sido transparente, sin filtro, como Yoochun decía, así que si decidía usar uno, no iba ni a darse cuenta de que estaba ahí porque no sabría a qué se parecería.   
  
Cerró los ojos para que resultase marginalmente más sencillo tragarse el nudo de bilis y lágrimas que tenía en la garganta. Quería volver a abrazar a Jaejoong. Quería estar ahora con Yoochun y Junsu, seguramente usando el contacto físico en un último intento desesperado para que no los dejase. Quería gritarle a Jaejoong que  _cómo se le ocurría abandonarlos ahora, después de tanto, después de lo que habían sufrido_.   
  
Pero lo peor, lo más amargo de todo, era que sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso. Y si no tenía el rol que tenía antes en su relación, ¿qué era ahora? Si le arrancaban su puesto de líder, ese que tanto le había hecho sufrir, ese que tantas alegrías le había dado, si le quitaban ese papel dentro del grupo, no era nada. No tenía una voz impresionante como ellos, no componía como Yoochun, no bailaba tan bien como Junsu (por mucho que lo considerasen el mejor bailarín)... en comparación con ellos cuatro, Yunho no era nada especial. Nada nuevo para él, pero siendo responsable, siendo el líder, sabía que podía aportarles una pared en la que apoyarse.   
  
¿Qué era ahora? Ni siquiera Changmin lo miraba con la misma adoración ciega del principio. Habría dolido si Yunho no supiese que en la parte que escondía y protegía dentro de cincuenta mil cerrojos, esa parte que guardaba la luz más pura de toda su alma, ahí, todo lo que había era amor hacia ellos. Del de verdad. Del que le había quitado el aliento cada vez que cantaban  _Love in the Ice_ , del que le había hecho llorar en público con  _Proud_  mientras Jaejoong sonreía tras haber conseguido que sus sentimientos fuesen hechos una canción. El mismo que lo había llevado a encerrarse en el baño después de cada premio para llorar lo que Yoochun lloraba delante de las cámaras.   
  
No había nada que fuese a cambiar eso. Nada. Ahí coincidía con Jaejoong, seguro de que Jae había sabido antes que él que sería así. Seguían siendo ellos. Seguirían siendo ellos.   
  
Suspiró. Tragó saliva y miró al frente. Si había algo que podía hacer en ese momento, era ir a la cena en la que Changmin y un buen número de sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Así que arrancó el coche de nuevo, listo para volver a ponerse la máscara de Jung Yunho, enseñársela al mundo, y sacar los pertrechos de guerra para alargar al máximo el tiempo que tardaría la única persona capaz de reconocer los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo por lo que eran.   
  
No iba a funcionar con su  _dongsaeng_ , pero al menos, sí con los demás, y Changmin no era Jaejoong. No iba a preguntarle hasta que estuviesen en casa. Y entonces, si Yoochun y Junsu no lo habían hecho ya, sería él quien le contase que Jaejoong se jubilaba. No iba a ser bonito pero, tener la oportunidad de anunciarlo él, le hacía sentirse un poco más en dominio de sí mismo, en dominio de la situación. Un poco más el líder. Aunque solo fuese para Changmin durante los diez minutos que como máximo iba a durarle la suerte.   
  
Por eso, entró en el local con la sonrisa más grande que era capaz de enseñar. Vio a Changmin levantar la vista y sonreírle durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Yunho. Debería haber supuesto que su suerte se iba a evaporar más rápido que el dinero de Jae en una tienda de Vuitton. ¿Es que no había aprendido que la suerte siempre era retorcida con él después de lo del pegamento? No, tenía que seguir siendo lo suficientemente inocente como para olvidarse de hacer planes secundarios. Porque cuando Changmin le dedicaba semejante mirada, eran necesarios.   
  
—¡Yunho! ¿Qué tal el primer día?— le preguntó la primera persona con la que se topó nada más entrar, que cuando miró por segunda vez, resultó ser Sungmin. El brillo de sus ojos y la efusividad del abrazo que le dio, le decían a Yunho que estaba tan borracho que Kyuhyun iba a tener problemas para meterlo en casa sin despertar al resto de sus compañeros de piso.   
  
—Bien, bien.— respondió, esforzándose por despegarse de él sin que resultase de mala educación. No tenía el humor para ver llorar a nadie.— Nada especial que contar, en realidad. Sesiones de fotos y más sesiones de fotos.— suspiró cuando consiguió instarlo a sentarse de nuevo y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales para niños.— Ya conoces la rutina.   
  
—¡ _Hyung_!— un borrón, que Yunho tardó un minuto entero en reconocer como Onew, saltó a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a dar un paso atrás para estabilizarse.— ¡ _Hyung_! ¡Ser líder es tan difícil! ¡Mi  _maknae_  no me tiene respeto alguno!   
  
Yunho buscó a Taemin con la mirada alrededor de la sala. Como siempre, estaba medio pegado a Minho, que a su vez estaba pegado a Changmin, que intentaba hablar con Kyuhyun. Lo de siempre. Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Changmin porqué tenían semejantes rutinas. A sus ojos, le parecía desconsiderado hacia Taemin, que en general era un gran chico. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Changmin no tenía ningún problema con él. En realidad, una vez hasta le había comentado que él había sido quién le había dado consejos a Minho para tener a Taemin suspirando por él (no es que hubiese tenido que hacer mucho para eso. Minho se bastaba solo con su actitud sobreprotectora para encandilar a cualquiera). A él seguía pareciéndole cruel, de todas formas. Sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que lo que Changmin trataba de hacer en ese momento era hablar con Kyuhyun (y cuando Changmin estaba enfocado en algo, lo demás le importaba mierda y media).   
  
—¿Quién ha dejado que Onew bebiese alcohol? ¿Changmin?— inquirió Yunho, cómodo y feliz en su papel de voz responsable. Lo llevaba como una segunda piel que casi lograba que se le olvidase que seguía teniendo unas tenazas estrujándole el alma.   
  
—Juro y perjuro que yo no he sido.— replicó Changmin, oído suficientemente agudo y entrenado para reconocer la voz de Yunho entre un millón de gritos. Su grito le dio la oportunidad a Taemin de agarrarse más a Minho.— Además, yo no soy el  _hyung_. Lo tienes por allí, ensimismado con la pantalla. No es culpa mía que Onew haya aceptado su reto de beber juntos.   
  
—Changmin, tienes que ser un buen  _hyung_  para tus  _dongsaengs_  y eso significa no dejarles aceptar retos estúpidos. Sea quien sea la otra persona.— dijo, intentando descubrir al que supuestamente debería ser el responsable. Su sondeo del reservado cubrió todos los rincones antes de dar con la silueta del que era el más mayor de todos, y, por consiguiente, el que tendría que haber parado a Onew tres cervezas (o cuatro) atrás.   
  
Heechul.   
  
Estaba claro que tenía que ser Heechul. ¿De qué otra forma iba a empeorar exponencialmente su día? Había hazañas que solamente Heechul era capaz de lograr.   
  
De todas formas, no parecía muy feliz, ni siquiera tras haber demostrado que seguía siendo mejor que aquellos más jóvenes que él. Yunho conocía de primera mano los problemas de edad que siempre habían perturbado la cabeza del otro. Demostrar que seguía siendo mejor que cualquiera solía ser suficiente para pintar una sonrisa de gato satisfecho en su rostro. Si no funcionaba, eso significaba que estaba deprimido o de muy mal humor, motivos por los que casi seguro que Kyuhyun lo había obligado a salir de casa y hacer vida social. Para lo extrovertido y carismático que Heechul siempre había sido, lo de la vida social no acababa de dársele del todo bien. Con una última sonrisa dedicada a Changmin, se quitó a Onew de encima y fue a sentarse junto a su viejo amigo.   
  
—¡ _Io man_!   
  
—¿Eh? ¡Yunho! ¿Qué narices haces aquí?— como cabría esperar, Heechul arrastraba las palabras. Era lo único que decía que estaba tan borracho como Onew, pero años viviendo con Jaejoong (e intentando beber tanto como él) lo habían llevado a desarrollar una resistencia especial hacia los síntomas más evidentes de la embriaguez.— ¿Tú no estabas de vacaciones o no sé qué mierdas?   
  
—He empezado hoy a trabajar.— dijo. Uno de sus brazos fue instintivamente a colocarse alrededor de los hombros de Heechul en un abrazo amistoso pero que decía a gritos que, tiempo atrás, había habido entre ellos más contacto físico del puramente amistoso.— ¿Y tú? ¿No tenías radio?   
  
—Mañana. Hoy estoy libre. Y mi malévolo  _maknae_  me ha arrastrado a este nido de niños de guardería con los que suele relacionarse. Yo estaba la ostia de feliz en mi casa con mi puto gato y mi pijama rosa de vacas, ¿sabes? Pero él dijo que no era sano esto, era patético lo otro y... una puta mierda todo.— se terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de la cerveza que tenía a su alcance y se apretujó contra Yunho. Fue claro que estaba decidiendo si era un buen sustituto para lo que pretendía encontrar en el alcohol.— ¿Por qué narices no es todo como antes? Tú, Donghae, Jaejoong y yo en la misma casa, sin complicaciones (además de Jaejoong) y todo iba de puta madre, joder. Pero no, tuvisteis que iros a Dong Bang Shin Ki, y a nosotros nos metieron en Super Junior y lo trajeron a él y.... mi vida es una mierda, ¿lo sabías? Joder, soy viejo. El otro día me encontré arrugas y canas en el espejo. No puedo seguir así para siempre. Debería tomar ejemplo y hacer lo que se supone que tengo que hacer...   
  
—¿Qué ha pasado Heechul?— preguntó Yunho, sintiéndose más perdido de lo que iba a reconocer. Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser de los pocos capaces de seguir el hilo de pensamiento de Heechul (de nuevo, comparado con Jaejoong, Heechul no era especialmente complicado), pero fuese porque su mente seguía dándole vueltas a sus problemas, o porque no dejaba de escuchar las súplicas de Yoochun y Junsu, o porque sabía que iba a pasarse semanas con su vieja pesadilla atormentándolo… Quizá por una mezcla de todo, pero Yunho no tenía ni idea de qué coño le pasaba a Heechul.   
  
—Hangeng ha anunciado hoy que se casa.— respondió Changmin sentándose al otro lado de Yunho.   
  
—¡Kyuhyun! ¡ _Maknae_! ¡Cerveza!   
  
Esa fue toda la reacción de Heechul al volver a escuchar eso de lo que había estado huyendo todo el día. Se levantó, tambaleándose ligerísimamente, y fue directo hacia su compañero de grupo, que parecía el encargado de suplirle la cerveza. El gesto de Kyuhyun era un detalle de esos que nadie solía verle, pero sus comentarios sarcásticos seguían ahí, por suerte, dirigidos a Sungmin y Onew. Heechul reía escandalosamente cada uno de ellos con esa risa falsa que Yunho siempre había detestado escuchar en su amigo.   
  
—¿Se casa?— preguntó curioso.   
  
No había oído nada, y Hangeng siempre le había parecido un buen hombre. Siwon y Heechul eran los únicos que hablaban con él desde que se había ido de Corea, pero por supuesto, con lo especial que había sido su relación —y cómo eran tanto uno como el otro— estaba claro que iban a saltarse a la torera —especialmente Heechul— las restricciones de los directivos.   
  
—Sí. La chica es guapa. No tanto como Heechul, pero es lo que se espera de todos nosotros, ¿no? Casarnos y ser felices y todo eso.— Changmin lo miró con ojos que decían que no le había engañado y, antes de hacer la pregunta que Yunho supo que venía, puso una mano en su rodilla. No recordaba cuando Changmin había empezado a hacer eso. Era un poco como si hubiese adquirido el gesto solo para suplir la ausencia de Jaejoong.— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mal día en el trabajo?   
  
—¿Tienes algún mensaje de Yoochun o Junsu?   
  
—Ni idea. Déjame mirar.— Changmin se levantó, caminando en dirección a dónde había dejado olvidado su bolso, y sacó el móvil. Minho lo interrumpió a medio camino pero Taemin fue lo suficientemente inteligente para leer en su rostro serio que no tenía ganas de ser molestado y lanzó a Onew hacia Minho; dejando libre a Changmin, que volvió a sentarse junto a Yunho.— Un par de llamadas perdidas de ambos.— dijo sorprendido, más serio que un segundo antes.— ¿Les ha pasado algo?— inquirió en una vocecilla con un deje asustado que le recordó al chico que era tan respetuoso que prácticamente no miraba a la gente a los ojos.   
  
Yunho compuso todos los retazos del líder que había sido antes de contestarle, con una entereza que no terminaba de sentir.   
  
—Jaejoong lo deja.   
  
—¿Qué coño va a dejar? ¿El picante? ¿Louis Vuitton?— exclamó alzando la ceja que parecía tener un resorte sensible a escuchar “Jaejoong”. Yunho estuvo tentado de sonreír, y lo habría hecho si el asunto no fuese demasiado serio y si no estuviese demasiado preocupado.   
  
—Se jubila. Yoochun me ha llamado mientras iba en el coche para...— tragó saliva, porque todavía le costaba respirar por culpa del nudo de bilis y lágrimas que no iba a llorar.— para pedirme que lo convenciese de quedarse. Que no lo dejase hacer estupideces. Él y Junsu están...   
  
—Abandonados.— respondió Changmin por él. Su mirada se había cerrado y Yunho desearía saber que estaba pensando exactamente. No sabía de quién había aprendido a bloquear sus ojos. Al principio, todos habían entendido cada uno de sus pensamientos con solo mirarlo a la cara, pero con el tiempo, hubiese sido influencia de Junsu o de Jaejoong, Changmin tenía un candado en su rostro cuya llave Yunho no poseía.— ¿Has hablado con Jaejoong?— inquirió con seriedad.   
  
—Sí y... nadie va a convencerlo de lo contrario. Está decidido. Además, yo no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme. No soy nada más que…   
  
—¿Qué coño dices que no tienes derecho?—lo interrumpió ofendido.— Yunho, Jaejoong te escucha. Más que a cualquiera. Joder, todos te escuchamos. Líder-shii. Pero si está decidido, ya puede terminarse el mundo que no va a cambiar de opinión. Yoochun y Junsu lo sabían antes de llamarte, así que deja de sentirte culpable y un fracaso de líder porque, joder, nunca lo has sido y nunca vas a serlo.— resopló, apartó la mano que había vuelto a posarse en su pierna en un acto reflexivo, y masculló un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.— La culpa es suya por llamarte cuando sabían que te ibas a sentir mal. Espera que los pille.— chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.— De verdad, cada año que pasa se vuelven más gilipollas.   
  
—¿Vas a hablar con él?— preguntó, volviendo al tema principal e impidiendo que Changmin se saliese con la suya a la hora de cambiar la conversación.— Siempre has sido el punto débil de Jaejoong, por mucho que os peleaseis. Era su forma de demostrar que eras importante para él.   
  
—Pues podía habérmelo demostrado comprándome comida.— Yunho esperó, viendo en los ojos de Changmin como funcionaba su cerebro hasta que tomaba una decisión.— No. No voy a llamarlo. ¿Para qué? Si quiere contarme algo que lo haga él. Sabe dónde estoy. Sabe dónde vivo. Y es un adulto.   
  
No iban a hablar más del tema. Si usaba ese tono seco significaba que no quería hablar de ello. Y cuando su  _dongsaeng_  no quería hablar de algo, simplemente no lo hacía, se pusiese el resto del mundo como se pusiese. Tampoco era que Yunho tuviese mucho más que contar. Sobre todo cuando Heechul volvió a tirársele encima y a tocarlo, riéndose de una forma que a sus oídos, parecía llanto. Solo a los suyos, porque lo conocía mejor que ninguno de los presentes (excepto quizá Kyuhyun). Changmin leyó correctamente las señales corporales de Heechul y los dejó a solas antes de que lo echasen. Intercambió una mirada con Kyuhyun, y entre los dos y con la ayuda de Minho, arrastraron a Sungmin, Taemin y Onew fuera del local, dejando a Yunho a solas con Heechul.   
  
—¿Qué han hecho esta vez?— le preguntó Heechul, perspicaz incluso borracho.— Fijo que es culpa de Jaejoong. Siempre es culpa de Jaejoong. Uno no puede esperar fidelidad de alguien que roba hamburguesas. Por suerte para ti, el gran Heechul tiene muchas cosas que olvidar, así que te propongo dos opciones, que conociéndote, van a quedarse en una: primera, nos emborrachamos hasta quedarnos sin sentido. Segunda, y deberías elegir esta, vamos a tu casa a follar. Changmin y Kyuhyun son chicos listos y no irán a molestarnos.   
  
—Heechul…— comenzó, seguro de que no tenía ganas de tener sexo con nadie. Tampoco quería rechazarlo de forma directa, porque podía dejarlo en un estado más frágil del que ya exhibía, y para Yunho ayudar a sus amigos, animarlos, siempre había sido uno de los puntos clave de su filosofía de vida.   
  
—No tienes nada mejor que hacer y lo sabes.— le espetó Heechul. Se apartó de él resoplando y fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Yunho, medio con la intención de incitarlo y medio con la de mirarlo a los ojos.— Cuéntame, y es una orden, qué coño ha hecho Jaejoong esta vez.   
  
—¿Vas a contarme porque Hangeng no te había dicho que se casaba?   
  
Nunca se había sentido cómodo con lo agresivo de su pronto, porque devolver puñaladas con puñaladas lo hacía sentirse mala persona. Lo que perdonaba en los demás no era lo que perdonaba en sí mismo. Pero Heechul se limitó a pestañear y esbozar media sonrisa cruel.   
  
—Siwon y él llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor no darme tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión a la fuerza.— espetó, con tono tan amargo que hizo que Yunho pestañease.— Después de todo, nuestro Siwon va a meterse a religioso y ahora ya ni siquiera quiere tener sexo conmigo. Se ha reformado, dice, Hangeng merece tener una buena vida en China, dice, y yo no debería pasar mis días siendo amargo y vengativo, dice. El muy idiota dice una ingente cantidad de gilipolleces. Porque los tres sabemos que nada nos hacía tan felices como pasar el tiempo juntos. Y ni te cuento del sexo.— resopló, sus hombros se hundieron como si fuese a llorar (si eso le hubiese pasado a Yunho, en privado y con Heechul, a esas alturas estaría llorando) pero en cuanto las manos de Yunho se posaron en su cintura con intención de confortarlo, Heechul volvió a enderezarse y lo miró a los ojos cargado de determinación.— Y ahora es cuando me cuentas que ha hecho Jaejoong.   
  
—¿Cómo sabes que es Jae?   
  
—Solo sonríes tanto cuando estás enfadado con él. Y Yoochun y Junsu son demasiado considerados como para disgustarte de verdad. Respetan demasiado a su Líder-shii.— Yunho puso una expresión incrédula.— No me mires así, soy parte de un grupo en el que le hacemos tanto caso al líder como a la televisión que siempre está encendida pero nadie ve. Como cabecilla de esa irrespetuosidad, reconozco los síntomas de quién lo hace y quién no. Jaejoong… te respeta como amigo, pero es demasiado ateo para considerarte dios como hacen los otros tres.   
  
—Uhm…— Yunho suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado. Era una tontería llevarle la contraria a alguien que siempre conseguía lo que quería.— Jaejoong va a dejar el trabajo. Dice que se va a comprar una casa en el campo y comprar un par de cachorros.   
  
—Para quejarse de que han crecido demasiado a los dos meses, como siempre.— apuntó Heechul sonriendo con exasperación. Su rostro volvió a tornarse serio.— Si es que lo estoy viendo. Los otros dos te llamaron para que le dijeses algo, él contestó que era su decisión y que nadie podía hacer nada, y tú ahora te sientes impotente y un fracaso. ¡Bienvenido al club, _man_! ¿Ves? Yo también me siento impotente y un puto fracaso porque si hubiese sido mejor, Hangeng no se habría ido de Corea, no habría conocido a la zorra esta, y ahora mismo seguramente estaría más gordo porque comería su comida todos los días.— resopló.— Vamos a follar, Yunho. Ninguno de los dos puede cambiar nada. Lo mínimo que nos queda es terminar de emborracharnos (yo más de lo que estoy) y pasar la noche follando. Para tener pesadillas, paso de dormir.   
  
Fue mencionar las pesadillas lo que lo convenció. Si Heechul también las tenía, Yunho se sentía más identificado con él. Mucho más. Lo suficiente como para decidir que sí. Total, solo podía dejarse llevar esa noche. Tenía montañas de trabajo esperándolo a partir del día siguiente, montañas de entrevistas y si recordaba cómo, quizá tendría tiempo para quitarse la máscara en los raros diez minutos que coincidiría con Changmin. Un Changmin con el que debería hablar al día siguiente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Para decirle que no quemase más a Yoochun o a Junsu, o al menos, no hasta que Yunho eliminase una noche de dormir para ir a visitarlos a Japón y asegurarse en persona de que superarían lo de Jaejoong, de que seguían siendo ellos y todavía tenían claro que había lazos demasiado profundos como para que la distancia los rompiese.   
  
Por lo pronto, su mayor preocupación era devolverle los besos a Heechul y acariciarlo, dando gracias de que su memoria corporal fuese perfecta y todavía recordase que puntos lo hacían suspirar. Buscar consuelo mutuo por sus penas fue fácil. Ambos sabían por experiencia dónde tocar, qué besar, cómo actuar con el otro. Ambos sabían que su amistad no iba a sufrir, porque, después de todo, ambos estaban sufriendo. Destrozar amistades cuando su vida emocional era un desastre era algo demasiado masoquista para ellos.   
  
Heechul se puso en pie y lo guió de la mano fuera del reservado. Yunho tomó entonces las riendas y fue directo a su coche. Ninguno habló en el trayecto a casa, ni se dijeron mucho una vez llegaron y se encerraron en su cuarto. Ya habían hablado todo lo que lo harían. Uno no alejaba pesadillas con palabras. Lo que funcionaba era el contacto físico. Y si no podía colarse en la cama de Jaejoong para que lo abrazase (todos recurrían a Jaejoong cuando querían ser abrazados al dormir, por su actitud maternal, seguramente), que Heechul le clavase las uñas en la espalda mientras gemía a gritos no estaba del todo mal.   
  
Era una solución temporal mejor que la media.   
  
Una vez llegaron a casa, Yunho fue directo al mueble bar que Changmin sabiamente conservaba lleno de bebidas. Heechul lo dejó hacer, observando con una sonrisa sardónica como bajaba de un trago media botella del whisky que Yoochun les había traído de los Estados Unidos meses atrás. Consciente de que no tardaría demasiado en sentirse borracho, se tomó su tiempo en volver a ponerle el tapón y guardarla. Cuando se giró hacia Heechul, sabía que en sus ojos había hambre, y no de comida. Tanta que el escalofrío de Heechul fue visible, y él se regodeó en seguir siendo capaz de impresionar a alguien.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue dar las gracias de que su cerebro olvidase todo lo que ocurría cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tenía la vaga idea de haber tenido sexo con Heechul, algo de una boda, y ¿haber hablado con Yoochun y Junsu? Nada que lo hiciese despertarse realmente, por lo que se giró y echó un brazo por encima del bulto a su lado.   
  
Al mediodía, despierto, con un dolor de cabeza de caballo y su manager al teléfono, los recuerdos habían vuelto y con ellos, el miedo, la impotencia y un malestar tan completo que iba a necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad para que nadie notase nada en el trabajo. Su único consuelo era que si él estaba hecho una mierda, lo de Heechul no tenía nombre. Casi compadecía a quién se cruzase con él. Y si Yunho seguía creyendo en su interior que todo el debacle había sido culpa suya por no ser un buen líder, y Heechul seguía insistiendo en alimentarse a soju y declararle la guerra a los medios de comunicación que hablaban de la boda, tampoco era el fin del mundo. Habían salido de cosas peores.   
  


**3.**

  
 

  
  
Las manos le temblaban. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que amenazaba con destrozar su expresión. Por suerte, había una mesa entre él y el centenar de periodistas que no dejaban de sacarle fotos y hacerle pregunta estúpida tras pregunta estúpida. Si se perdiesen y lo dejasen en paz en ese mismo instante, hasta eso sería tarde para él. Y el punto en el que lo hacían sentirse enfadado no le importaba para nada. Lo había cruzado y, como una goma elástica que alguien estira hasta que termina dando de sí, Jaejoong lo único que quería era que lo dejasen en paz.   
  
Tampoco había tanto que explicar. Lo dejaba. Punto. No había porqués en los que explayarse hasta la eternidad, no tenía nada que ver con modelos con las que ni siquiera quería tener sexo –mucho menos que lo hubiese tenido previamente– tampoco con las críticas que su última película había recibido. Las preguntas sobre haber dejado embarazada a una chica del staff ni siquiera merecían más consideración que alzar una ceja. Era fácil de entender, lo había explicado con palabras sencillas imposibles de malinterpretar, así que... ¿que coño necesitaban saber además de eso? ¿Querían contarle cuantos pelos tenía? ¿O las veces que pestañeaba en una hora?   
  
No era tanto pedir. Se jubilaba. Como tantos millones de personas antes que él, quería cambiar de trabajo. Bueno, no realmente cambiar de trabajo. Lo que quería era lanzarse al mundo y explorar mientras esperaba por ese momento que seguía estando seguro de que llegaría pero que, tal y como estaban las cosas, tal y como era su vida, ya no le compensaba aguardar en el punto en el que había estado durante casi cuatro años. Al principio sí, había tenido la energía suficiente para luchar. Había sido consciente de que Junsu y Yoochun querían luchar con él, que por si solos sería mucho más duro, y Jaejoong ya bastante tenía con saber que no podía hacer nada similar por Yunho y Changmin. No. En aquel entonces, continuar moviéndose hacia delante había sido lo correcto. A pesar de los palos, a pesar de las traiciones, a pesar de las lágrimas y las noches en vela muriéndose por dentro al no poder enviar un simple e-mail para preguntar que habían comido, si habían dormido bien.   
  
El problema era que la fuerza de su movimiento había ido disminuyendo paulatinamente, y ahora, que ya no tenía por qué continuar, que ya casi había parado, todo lo que quería era parar de verdad. Irse a algún lugar secreto del mundo y lamer sus heridas. Parchearlas. Lo que fuese. Pero necesitaba estar a solas con ellas, necesitaba que lo dejasen pensar y respirar y sentir el veneno de la soledad, la sensación de fracaso y la desesperanza extenderse por su alma hasta que llegase el punto de no retorno. De creer en Dios (cualquier dios), dejaría a su conveniencia lo de elegir si la ponzoña iba a destruirlo o si dejándola salir iba a curarse. Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando estuviese frente a él.   
  
Por lo pronto, lo que quería era terminar la rueda de prensa, que su manager lo dejase libre, y subirse en el taxi que lo esperaba con sus dos maletas. La elegante y de diseño que iba a ir con su doble hasta Seúl. La mochila que él iba a llevarse a Pekín, en dónde haría escala antes de coger un avión a Estambul. De Estambul iría a Moscú y de Moscú tenía un billete de autobús hasta Berlín, en dónde cogería un tren hasta Roma, que era su primer destino. Los cuatrocientos putos aeropuertos del medio eran para asegurarse de que nadie iba a seguirle la pista. De la misma forma que cancelar sus móviles y dejar las tarjetas de crédito en casa con Yoochun. Lo único de su bolso que iba a hacer el viaje consigo eran los iPod. Si había algo en él que no había cambiado con los años era la opinión de que un mundo sin música no merecía la pena.   
  
Una vez pisase suelo europeo, iba a vivir el día a día. Nada de planes, nada de metas, nada de nada, excepto explorar, ver, descubrir, y aprender todo lo que el mundo pudiese enseñarle.   
  
**   
  
_Abril 2013_    
  


  
  
Roma era brillante y llena de luz. Caminando bajo el sol de abril, con una mochila a su espalda y un cigarrillo encendido en los labios, tenía la sensación de que había estado viviendo allí durante años, y no dos meses. Su carácter, su estado anímico se adaptaba al tempo de la ciudad. A esas alturas era capaz de adivinar quién era italiano y quién no. solo había que fijarse en si iban con prisa. Un contraste maravilloso con el centro de Tokio o Seúl, en dónde todo el mundo deseaba emplear la menor cantidad de tiempo posible para llegar a su destino. En Roma, especialmente en el centro, ir a por tabaco al bar de la esquina era una oportunidad más de admirar la arquitectura, de pasear con el sol de primavera (o verano, otoño o invierno) acariciando con suavidad la piel; de conocer a alguien nuevo o de hablar con alguno de esos conocidos de vista a los que no les dedicaría más de diez minutos de su vida.   
  
Jaejoong había hecho todas las cosas de turistas la primera semana. La segunda, había buscado una habitación, y la tercera, se había mudado a una tranquila y relativamente desconocida calle en la zona norte, a media hora caminando del Stadio Olimpico, a dónde Jaejoong iba de vez en cuando a ver jugar algún partido de fútbol. No por él, porque en realidad, el deporte, ese en específico, nunca había sido lo suyo. Pero ver fútbol le recordaba a Junsu, así que iba al estadio, se sentaba en su asiento, y, o bien se dedicaba a observar a la gente en las gradas, o llevaba su pequeña libreta llena de canciones y componía letras y melodías que nunca serían reveladas a nadie.   
  
Era terapéutico.   
  
Le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Junsu, al tiempo que le permitía confesar en papel lo mucho que pensaba en él, lo importante que era en su vida. También era un ambiente tan ruidoso que sus impulsos de ir a comprarse un móvil y llamarlos perdía toda la fuerza que ganaba cada noche. Era lo que más difícil estaba encontrando. Se había habituado a los horarios, a las comidas, a la gente, a colarse en el autobús... a todo excepto a irse a dormir sin escuchar una voz conocida. Al menos, su habitación tenía acceso a Internet y podía navegar a través de las páginas de fans para saber lo que pasaba con ellos.   
  
Por eso sabía que Junsu estaba a punto de hacer la última función de su musical más reciente y esperaba un lleno absoluto. Lo normal. Era Xiah Junsu. El mundo esperaba siempre grandes cosas de él y de su voz. Si un productor quería asegurarse el aforo completo y la venta de entradas en media hora, lo único que necesitaba hacer era darle un papel.   
  
Empezando a bajar las escaleras de la Plaza de España no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de que para Junsu, cantar siguiese siendo más importante que respirar. Era admirable la fuerza que sacaba de algo que disfrutaba tanto. Admirable y envidiable, aunque no estaba en la naturaleza de Jaejoong sentir envidia. Desearía ser como él. Especialmente en su amor por la música. Para Jaejoong había cosas más importantes,  _personas_  más importantes que esa pasión que, a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo por cantar.   
  
Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sorna. Una parte de él, que tenía una voz muy parecida a la de Changmin, lo consideraba estúpido por creer que seguía poseyendo el mismo interés del principio. Era su parte racional, la realista y la que horas después de tatuarse  _Always keep the faith_  se había burlado de él por idiota. No quería pararse a pensar por qué su voz de la razón tenía, generalmente, la voz de Changmin. En general, prefería evitar pensar en Changmin, porque si de algo se arrepentía era de...   
  
No iba a pensar en Changmin. No ese día. Iba a caminar un poco más rápido para llegar a tiempo a la pizzería en la que Fabio, uno de sus compañeros de piso, lo estaba esperando para cenar. Esto también le había costado. Ver a gente en su casa que no conocía, que ni siquiera quería conocer más allá de lo típicamente superficial de gente que durante un corto y circunstancial período de tiempo iban a compartir techo. Fabio era el que más le gustaba, por eso, si iba a beber con algún conocido, siempre era con él.   
  
Esos eran los planes que tenía para esa noche. Cenar pizza en  **Isabella's**  con Fabio, irse de bares y luego de clubs, y, si coincidía, buscar algún italiano o italiana con los que disfrutar de un polvo rápido en dónde cuadrase. Los quería, a ellos, a los otros cuatro, y lo que habían tenido. Lo que seguía creyendo que podían volver a tener en el futuro. Pero no era un santo, nunca lo había sido, y sexo por sexo era más que suficiente para lo que creía merecer, después de haberles fallado.   
  
_Junio 2013_    
  


  
  
Día número tres en Barcelona, y ya había sellado una postal que enviar a casa. En Roma, había tardado dos meses en armarse de valor de sellar una de las tropecientas que había escrito. Y allí, en su primera visita al parque más famoso de la ciudad, Junsu había corrido a su cerebro; no como en Italia de forma sutil y delicada (y sí, acordarse de él en medio de un estadio lleno de gente era delicado, porque el ruido desaparecía dentro de su cabeza cuando pensaba en el Junsu de los primeros días, siempre con un balón, siempre intentando que alguien además de Yunho jugase con él) sino girándose hacia él en medio de una carcajada y con un  _“¡Junsu! ¡Mira tu hermano gemelo!”_  que se quedó en un triste  _Jun..._  cuando se giró y lo único que vio fue un grupo de turistas mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.   
  
Había sido escribir o llamarlo, y seguía sin móvil, seguía sin contactar con ellos para confirmarles que estaba vivo. Primero, porque estaba seguro de que todavía estaban enfadados y seguros de que si hablaban podrían hacerlo volver. Segundo, porque si ellos sabían cómo contactar con él lo intentarían. Su resolución de quedarse y explorar mientras intentaba que la desesperación no lo ahogase más desaparecería como por ensalmo y no podía consentirlo. Al menos, no mientras seguía esperando el día en el que estuviesen los cinco juntos de nuevo sobre el Tokio Dome delante de cincuenta mil personas, sonriendo, saltando, y, en general, siendo felices.   
  
Aunque lo cierto era que, en realidad, a quién le recordaba Barcelona era a Yunho.   
  
La noche anterior había ido a pasear por la noche y se había encontrado con centenas de bares, pubs y discotecas abiertos, millares de personas en las calles siendo ruidosos, bailando en medio de las aceras, y con música, proveniente de los mil y un locales, que inundaba la calle hasta convertirla una amalgama incomprensible de sonidos.   
  
En medio de todo el gentío, un chico, más o menos de la estatura de Yunho (claramente español, a juzgar por su apariencia física) se había reído igual que él. Todo el aliento de Jaejoong se había esfumado en esa centésima de segundo. La risa, con esa musicalidad tan característica, ese tono, todo en ella resultaba idéntica a la de Yunho. Entonces el chico se giró un poco y pudo verle la sonrisa.   
  
Era como tenerlo delante. Esa sonrisa, esa risa, el ritmo que movía su cintura, la gente que giraba a su alrededor sin que él fuese consciente de ello... Apostaría un brazo a que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría sentir como la sangre bombeaba al son del mismo tempo que la del que había sido su primer amigo en la gran ciudad. Se moría por comprobar si temblaría igual que él si lo acariciaba de la misma forma, si se dejaría hacer en cuanto lo besase en ese lugar exacto de la clavícula que convertía a Yunho en mantequilla...   
  
Sus ganas de averiguarlo fueron tan profundas que lo arrinconaron, como si resolución fuese uno de los participantes en un combate de boxeo contra su deseo. Tenía pocas opciones, y dudaba que si se acercaba de la forma adecuada al chico lo rechazase. No importaba la barrera lingüística, en su caso, nunca había importado para que lo considerasen atractivo.   
  
Hizo lo único sensible que podía haber hecho: cambió la dirección en la que caminaba para regresar al hotel y comprar un billete de tren a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.   
  
Conociendo su suerte, se volvería a cruzar con el chico si se quedaba más tiempo y aunque la ciudad le había dejado encantado, tenía miedo de caer tan bajo como para tener sexo con alguien solo porque su cabeza le ofreciese imágenes de otra piel, otros brazos...   
  
Su miedo era demasiado real.   
  
_Septiembre 2013_    
  


  
  
Era una pena que un incesante picor bajo su piel le dijese a Jaejoong que había llegado el momento de cambiar de ciudad. Pero el ansia estaba ahí y después de todas las cosas buenas que había ganado, después de todos los momentos en los que había estado seguro de que en otra vida, antes de  _ellos_ , Lisboa habría sido la ciudad de sus sueños, era hora de marcharse.   
  
Lo primero que tenía que hacer era pasarse por el trabajo. Le encantaba la gente con la que había estado durante todo el verano, un verano lleno de luz y música, cargado de noches largas en la calle acompañadas de buen vino y buenas voces que mezclarse con el ruido del mar. Encontrarían otro camarero fácilmente. Lo más difícil iba a ser hablar con Marco, porque sabía que le iba a romper el corazón un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho esa primera noche juntos, después de encontrárselo (más por casualidad que por otra cosa, a pesar de la fama del lugar) cantando en el bar-restaurante que había al lado del hostal en el que tenía habitación.   
  
En aquel entonces, no entendía mucho en portugués. Jaejoong nunca había sido un lingüista. A diferencia de Changmin, que sentía verdadera pasión hacia los lenguajes que aprendía, para él no eran más que una herramienta para poder comunicarse. Pero la guitarra y la forma suave con la que había empezado a cantar habían sido suficiente para que entendiese la idea de la canción, las exactas palabras carecían de importancia. Y allí estaba Marco, sentado en el pequeño altillo que hacía de escenario, vestido de negro, con otro hombre a su lado acompañándolo a la guitarra, cantando con los ojos cerrados. Se enamoró de la voz al instante. Se enamoró de las guitarras, se enamoró de la tristeza que rodeaba el ambiente, de la nostalgia que su voz era capaz de transmitirle.   
  
Otro lugar, otro universo, y podría estar realmente  _enamorado_  de él. Pero la vida real no era ningún universo alternativo, así que había amado, de una forma sosegada y tenue, todo lo que había visto de él esa noche. No había tenido intención de que se le acercase, pero cuando se marchaba, al finalizar la actuación, Marco se había acercado con una sonrisa, un buen nivel de inglés y ojos que apreciaban lo que Jaejoong dejaba ver de su cuerpo.   
  
Dos semanas después, trabajaba de camarero en el Café Luso, vivía en la habitación que Marco tenía libre en su casa y se pasaba las tardes de paseo por callejuelas o en el jardín botánico, generalmente acompañado, aprendiendo a cantar fados, sacando fotos, y mejorando su portugués. Había sido un verano perfecto. O lo habría sido, si cada segundo de él no hubiese estado acompañado de la ausencia de cuatro de las partes de su alma. No era algo que se viese con el primer vistazo, ni con el noveno, pero estaba ahí, detrás de su risa y en su voz cada vez que aprendía una nueva palabra, cada vez que cantaba un nuevo verso.   
  
Era triste ser el único consciente de que lo que sus compañeros veían, lo que había hecho que Marco se enamorase de él, no fuese nada más que una sombra de lo que había sido con  _ellos_. Aún con eso, no iba a dejar que nadie supiese que si tenía una buena voz era porque llevaba años trabajando con ella, que si sus sonrisas parecían creíbles en todo momento era porque había recibido lecciones de actores que admiraba, que si parecía un niño de cuatro años cuando paseaba por la calle era porque en la otra esquina del mundo su fama se lo impedía.   
  
Echaba de menos a Yoochun. Más de lo que lo hacía cada día. En esa ciudad, ahora que se sentía culpable; echaba de menos la voz cínica pero sensible de Yoochun diciéndole lo mismo que una voz en su interior pensaba pero que él acallaba con música y alcohol, risa y buen tiempo. Siempre había sido bueno haciendo callar las voces de su interior. Por eso necesitaba a Yoochun más que nunca, para impedirle destruir a gente, para protegerlo de la sensación de culpa que lo asaltaba cada vez que se paraba y se daba cuenta de que le había roto el corazón a alguien que le había abierto el suyo sin tapujos ni medias tintas.   
  
De conservar lágrimas, habría llorado de pena. En vez de eso, se sentó en frente a la Torre de Belem y compuso más canciones para el álbum que recogía todos sus pecados.   
  
_Octubre 2013_    
  


  
  
Ahora estaba seguro de que tenía una maldición con las ciudades que empezaban por B. una maldición que incluía a Yunho, porque si en Barcelona lo que había visto era su sonrisa en otro cuerpo, en Berlín se había topado con el cuerpo pero no la sonrisa. Lo único que faltaba era el lunar, y la calidez en la mirada. Por lo demás, podría ser Yunho. Hasta se vestía como él, lo que quizá significaba que era un fan.   
  
No había dudado como en Barcelona. Su retirada había sido fugaz, instantánea y, aunque una parte de sí mismo (y esa era la que hablaba con su propia voz) desearía acercarse, tocarlo, besarlo solo para saber que no era Yunho, para notar las diferencias y hacer comparaciones que en vez de dejar en mejor o peor posición al doble iban a hundir a Jaejoong en la más pura de las miserias.   
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había dejado Portugal y necesitaba que algo, alguien, lo hiciesen sufrir. Aunque solo fuese como intercambio por la desesperación, el desamparo en la voz trémula de Marco pidiéndole que se quedase, pidiéndole que le diese otra oportunidad, pidiéndole que creyese en que había algo mejor para ellos si seguían juntos...   
  
Suspiró. Había sido una sorpresa darse cuenta de que por mucho que su alma no estuviese completa, su corazón podía romperse al ver el dolor en el rostro de alguien que, ahora estaba seguro, había amado. No tanto como para pasar página y ser sincero, pero sí que lo había amado.   
  
Lo más doloroso, sin embargo, era que ahí, de pie frente a la mayor porción del Muro que quedaba en la ciudad (el clon de Yunho perdido ya entre la miríada de turistas) visualizaba sin problema alguno las expresiones que cada uno de ellos tendría si les contase lo que había pasado. Junsu sonreiría y diría que todo iría mejor en el futuro. Yoochun resoplaría con esos ojos que transmitían el mensaje que no diría en voz alta ( _“eres estúpido Joongie, no vuelvas a hacerte daño de esta forma absurda”_ ). Changmin pondría su cara patentada de  _oh-dios-lo-que-tengo-que-aguantar”_  y le diría, sin andarse por las ramas, que espabilase y dejase de hacer el gilipollas.   
  
Pero Yunho... Yunho sonreiría con tristeza, lo abrazaría, y le diría que él estaría ahí para cualquiera cosa que Jaejoong necesitase. Un abrazo, un hombro sobre el que llorar, calor humano contra el que apretarse en medio de un estudio frío en pleno invierno. Desde que Yoochun había aparecido, Jaejoong había dejado de pensar en Yunho como su mejor amigo, pero seguía siendo el primero, el que había estado con él desde el principio, cuando no era más que un novato que vivía en las calles y trabajaba en cuatro lugares diferentes para tener el dinero suficiente para las lecciones de canto.   
  
Se lo había dicho, en una ocasión. A Yunho. Que, como el monumento que estaba frente a él, Yunho era una muralla impenetrable frente a ellos, esa que no dejaba que el exterior entrase en sus dinámicas internas, esa que los protegía de todo y de todos… la que, hacia el final, había estado resquebrajada por culpa del incesante fuego, de la actividad, de los millones de intentos de ser cruzada.   
  
Yunho le había contestado que proteger lo que amaba era fundamental para ser el hombre que quería ser.   
  
_Octubre 2013_    
  


  
  
Bruselas le había gustado. Rompía la maldición de la B.   
  
Era la ciudad perfecta para ser anónimo. Tenía la impresión de que si había alguien realmente nativo de allí, no salían de casa. Más que nada, porque podía ver dos tipos diferentes de personas en las calles: los turistas y la gente que trabajaba en alguna de las oficinas de la administración europea. Más allá de eso, o bien los belgas eran extremadamente hábiles camuflándose con el entorno, o no se dejaban ver. Al menos, no en Bruselas.   
  
Había visto el Manneken Pis, que le había hecho pensar en la de bromas fáciles que Junsu y Yoochun podrían haber sacado de estar frente a él. Había estado en la plaza y en los mercados al aire libre, lugares que le recordaban la época en la que iba a comprar comida y se comportaba como una maruja en vez de como el adolescente que era, de lo que se quejaba siempre Changmin (que solía ser el que terminaba acompañándolo para ayudarle con las bolsas). Había ido al Atomium y a Little Europe, en dónde se había cruzado con niños en viajes con sus colegios que le habían recordado a Yunho, seguro de que de estar allí, habría terminado haciéndose amigo de la mitad de ellos.   
  
Eran memorias que lo relajaban, que le ayudaban a centrarse y no iban cargadas de la agonía que había sentido en Berlín. Seguía pensando en Marco. Seguía escuchando voces que le echaban reprimendas mentales. La novedad era que su propia voz era ahora más fuerte. Esa que le decía  _¿para qué?_  y  _no merece la pena_  y  _más de cuatro años y nada ha cambiado, ¿por qué supones que lo hará en el futuro?_.   
  
Seguía estando al tanto de las carreras de los otros cuatro. Junsu había mejorado musicalmente tanto que Jaejoong se sentiría ridículo si intentase cantar algo con él. Su voz ya no estaba a la altura. Yunho seguía trabajando dieciséis horas al día, siete días a la semana. Aparecía como colaborador en Star King. Estaba rodando una película en Japón, emitiendo una serie en Corea y preparando un musical para un tour alrededor de Asia. Yoochun había ganado, ni dos semanas atrás, el único premio como actor que le quedaba. Se iba a rodar una película a Hollywood y su drama estaba pulverizando a los que competían con él en el horario. Changmin acababa de posponer su cada vez más internacional carrera como modelo (Jaejoong había comprado en Berlín la versión italiana del Vogue en la que aparecía como la imagen de la nueva colección de Michael Bastian) para componer y cantar un dueto con Kyuhyun para el nuevo álbum de Super Junior.   
  
Jaejoong entendía mucho mejor a las fans ahora que él también se tiraba días contando los minutos para que algo nuevo fuese subido a la red. Les iba bien, a todos ellos. Sonreían y sabía que la felicidad que leía en sus miradas era genuina. Lo que lo dejaba a él como el único incapaz de pasar página de forma apropiada.   
  
Seguía necesitando estar lejos. Y el tour que uno de sus compañeros de cuarto en el albergue de Bruselas le había propuesto, aunque no le apasionaba, era un gran plan para dejar que el tiempo pasase.   
  
_Febrero 2014_    
  


  
  
—¡Jota! ¿Listo para ir de fiesta?   
  
Jaejoong levantó la mirada de la postal que estaba escribiendo, una sonrisa en sus labios y esperó a que el pequeño grupo de gente se dejase caer en las sillas a su lado. El que había hablado era un chico más joven que él y que sin embargo parecía mayor. Cinco minutos de conversación le habían bastado para llegar a la conclusión de que era una mezcla entre Fabio y Marco con el sentido del humor de Changmin. Por si eso fuese poco, a los dos segundos había desistido de pronunciar su nombre con propiedad y lo llamaba, en vez de Jay como el resto, Jota.   
  
El viaje a Copenhague había sido inesperado pero irrechazable. Habría preferido estar en su habitación con demasiada humedad en Ámsterdam antes que en el agradable albergue en Copenhague. Pero sus jefes habían enviado a todo el staff de vacaciones mientras dedicaban dos semanas a reformar el hostal en el que Jaejoong era recepcionista desde finales de octubre.   
  
Era gracioso. Quince años después de aquella época en la que había llegado a Seúl sin tener dónde caerse muerto, y volvía a vivir en un piso mugriento, con seis personas que ni le interesaban ni le aportaban nada a su vida, pasando frío y vistiendo con vaqueros y camisetas de mercadillo. Sus millones seguían estando en el banco. Su casa en Seúl o el piso de Tokio amueblados con detalle y lujo. Pero ahí estaba él, pillando constipados cada dos semanas porque la estufa no funcionaba y su abrigo había visto tiempos mejores.   
  
No era feliz. No tenía derecho a sentirse feliz, menos cuando ahora podía ver las garras de la depresión aguantando abierta la herida de la que había querido deshacerse poniendo distancia entre él y el motivo de su dolor. Pero si había alguna ciudad en el mundo adecuada para estar deprimido, para ser autodestructivo de forma medio pasiva como Jaejoong llevaba meses siendo... ese lugar era Ámsterdam. Tan bonito y mágico, tan cargado de libertad, posibilidades y elecciones, tan sórdido y cruel...   
  
Le había brindado la oportunidad de conocer gente que no iba a conocer en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Mariela, lo más parecido a una amiga con la que tener sexo que había tenido nunca. Además, era tan especial que Jaejoong no podía evitar adorarla. Era la orgullosa propietaria de una vitrina que había heredado de su madre, y su madre de su abuela. Había nacido, crecido y estaba envejeciendo en el Barrio Rojo. Guapa, exuberante y Jaejoong estaba seguro de que su nombre no era Mariela, igual que el suyo no era Jay. Ambos estaban cómodos en ese silencio cargado de verdades que conocían pero ignoraban, pasando tardes ocasionales juntos en las que ella le hablaba de sus clientes y él de los inquilinos del hotel mientras compartían cerveza y un porro. O café y una cachimba. Dependía mucho del humor que Mariela tuviese, porque era en su casa en dónde se solían juntar.   
  
Era mucho más fácil que Marco. No había amor, no había nada más que camaradería entre ellos (y buen sexo, claro) así que ella no iba a terminar herida por su culpa. Lo mucho que eso lo aliviaba debería ser ilegal. Pero estaba bien porque siempre era una época difícil para él. Se había encontrado en diciembre, poniendo velas a una tarta que había hecho él mismo y diciendo  _Feliz cumpleaños Junsu_  antes de soplar y regalarle el dulce a Mariela. No había sido lo peor, claro. Lo peor de todo el año había sido ese veintiséis de diciembre. Se había encontrado despierto mirando el techo durante ese primer minuto, girándose sin descanso en su cama pequeña e incómoda a las tres de la mañana, borracho antes de mediodía y colocado cuando el día había llegado a su fin. En su momento, a su subconsciente, le había parecido apropiada su forma de celebrar el aniversario de algo que, aunque contaba con todas las partes básicas, ya no existía. Hasta había sido lo suficientemente creativo para escribir en una servilleta (ni sabía dónde estaba su cuaderno ni iba a molestarse en volver a casa y buscarlo) un puñado de metáforas referentes a que por mucho que tengas todos los órganos básicos de un ser humano, si no los juntas, no sirven para nada. Un bonito juego de palabras que le hacía pensar en cinco adolescentes asustados delante de hombres trajeados con poder para destrozarles la vida.   
  
Luego había llegado su cumpleaños, que había pasado rápido al no haber nadie que lo supiese, sin pena ni gloria. Había tardado tres días en armarse de valor para sondear las páginas con las felicitaciones que sus fans seguían haciendo. Sabía que habría tenido que esperárselo, pero la actualización del cyworld de Yoochun con un “Sé feliz, Soulmate” en inglés lo había pillado desprevenido. Lo suficiente como para necesitar alcohol de verdad para poder irse a dormir sin pesadillas, lo que terminó en alcohol y hachís y lágrimas que no cesaron ni siquiera mientras soñaba con ellos. El de Yunho lo había pasado durmiendo todo el día, un intento vano por hacerlo desaparecer de su mente; y el de Changmin, en dos días, pensaba llenarlo de actividades turísticas que hacer para no tener ni un segundo en el que distraerse.   
  
Quedarse en Ámsterdam podría ser una buena idea.   
  
_Mayo 2014_    
  


  
  
El día del aniversario de su retiro, se había despertado a gusto con Ámsterdam. Por eso mismo, había dimitido, dicho adiós a Mariela (que ya se lo había visto venir, o eso le había contado, desde que había vuelto de Copenhague), reunido las pocas posesiones que tenía y puesto rumbo a Londres con la esperanza de que una ciudad más grande, más ruidosa, más llena de diferentes tipos de gente, fuese un lugar en el que descubrir cosas nuevas cada día.   
  
Las tres primeras semanas habían sido perfectas. Mucho que ver, gente aleatoria con la que entablar superficiales pero interesantes conversaciones... Tenía un encanto que no poseía ninguna otra ciudad en el mundo. Era afortunado porque la mayor parte de los días había disfrutado del sol. El rincón de Hyde Park cerca de Queen's Gate, frente al Royal Albert Hall, era uno de sus favoritos. Estaba plagado de gente sentada en los escalones, grupos de amigos practicando algún deporte, familias que aprovechaban el buen tiempo y, sobre todo, siempre había alguien tocando algún tipo de música. En Ámsterdam casi se había olvidado de la música. Cuando había guardado su libreta de composiciones se había dado cuenta de que estaba bajo una montaña de periódicos, que ni siquiera la había sacado de casa en meses.   
  
¡Se sentirían tan defraudados con él! Olvidar la música, olvidarse de componer... era un punto sin retorno que no quería cruzar. Londres, gracias a dios, no le permitía la posibilidad de que su creatividad pasase a un segundo plano. Había mil imágenes, mil sensaciones que actuaban como resortes para un nuevo verso, una nueva letra, lo que fuese. Seguía creyendo que la estrofa que había pensado mientras cruzaba el paso elevado en Clapnam Juntion, completamente vacío de no ser por su presencia, sus zapatos marcando el ruido de sus pisadas que parecían seguras pese a no ir a ninguna parte en concreto, y la noche abatiéndose sobre la ciudad; era de lo mejor que había escrito en muchos meses.   
  
Había tratado de evitar Chinatown desde el momento que había visto la versión japonesa de Elle con Changmin en la portada sonriendo lo más posible. Seguía sin querer que lo viesen, aunque ahora ya dudaba que fuesen a reconocerlo. Llevaba meses sin cuidarse, su piel había perdido la perfección que todos habían admirado, tenía el pelo largo y sin forma y, desde luego, sus bolsos de Louis Vuitton quedaban muy lejos. Pero sabía que había una zona a las afueras que se llamaba New Malden que estaba plagada de supermercados coreanos, y Jaejoong había querido hacer una celebración especial preparando Kimchii.   
  
No se esperaba que la dependienta fuese una fan. Menos, que fuese capaz de reconocerlo, y menos todavía que en dos minutos, tres personas de los alrededores le hubiesen sacado fotos. Era la primera vez en más de un año que subían a la red algo en lo que aparecía, y por dios, con las pintas que salía, Yoochun iba a montar un cristo que sin lugar a dudas distraería a Junsu más de lo que las imágenes de por sí harían. Yunho se sentiría culpable y Changmin, sin lugar a dudas, se enfadaría con él más de lo que ya estaba.   
  
Ni siquiera en la otra punta del mundo podía Jaejoong dejar de ser un lastre para ellos. No los había protegido como se suponía que habría debido hacerlo. En el pasado, había tomado la decisión de ejercer el rol más similar al de una madre, papel que, sin duda, le iba grande. Por eso, antes del juicio, los cinco estaban a punto de romper. Yunho pensaba que todo era culpa suya, que como líder no había hecho su trabajo como se esperaba de él. Jaejoong sabía que eso no era cierto. Yunho los había protegido del exterior todo lo posible, pero había sido la función de Jaejoong proteger el interior, mantenerlos unidos, bien alimentados y seguros de lo que tenían.   
  
Había fallado estrepitosamente.   
  
Esa era la verdad. Había fracasado.   
  
_Mayo 2014_    
  
Después de su metedura de pata en Londres, no le quedaba mucho por hacer. No tenía ganas de seguir viajando, y estaba cansado de intentar convencerse de que todo se iba a solucionar y de que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No iba a pasar. Ellos habían cambiado, él había cambiado. No en lo importante, porque seguía sintiéndose enfermo cada vez que pensaba en tomarse su carrera en solitario como algo serio. Carrera que no era más que una nube de humo en su pasado, pero eso no importaba. No quería trabajar en solitario. No quería subirse a un escenario de nuevo si no era con ellos. No quería actuar más, porque ¿para qué ser actor si cada día de su vida ya era una farsa?   
  
Podía elegir interpretar al turista extasiado ante la visión de París; podía elegir ser el nativo arrogante que no tenía un segundo para mirar a la cara a la gente que iba con él en el metro; podía ser el chico encantador que ayudaba a viejecitas con sus bolsas de la compra; podía ser el rompecorazones que sabía cómo utilizar sus armas para tener a su presa gimiendo en sus brazos en segundos.   
  
No necesitaba ser actor.   
  
Y lo cierto, esa verdad de la que había tratado de huir sin descanso, era que los echaba de menos. Ser cinco, los brazos de Yunho, la risa de Junsu, la mirada perversa de Yoochun, las respuestas irónicas de Changmin, cantar con ellos, componer con ellos, quedarse dormidos en el sofá mientras se suponía que veían una película, gritar para que dejasen el baño libre, anunciar que  _su_  cocina era un lugar sagrado ( _”así que nada de sexo en la mesa, ¿entendido Yoochun, Yunho?”_ )...   
  
Los necesitaba tanto que caminaba por los mismos senderos que en lo que parecía otra vida había descubierto con ellos. Recordaba los lugares en los que Changmin le había robado fotos sin que el staff se enterase; en esa cafetería en la que el café en los labios de Yoochun había sido un manjar en su boca; la noche en la que Junsu lo había abrazado borracho de la luz con la que la Torre Eiffel iluminaba los Campos Elíseos; la sensación de su mano en la de Yunho mientras paseaban a la vera del Sena sin prestar atención al mundo a su alrededor. Como diapositivas que se superponían a lo que pasaba en el presente, Jaejoong veía los fantasmas de los cinco, tan jóvenes e ilusionados, en cada una de las calles.   
  
Era una tortura.   
  
Por eso, por primera vez en un año, escribió una postal sincera, sin post datas, sin felicitaciones y sin hablar de superficialidades porque, después de todo, Changmin seguía siendo la única persona del mundo capaz de entenderlo sin necesidad de que Jaejoong hiciese que sus palabras sonasen a algo más que la verdad: desnuda, cruel e insoportable.   
  


  
  
**4.**  
  


  
 

  
  
Sentarse al piano siempre ayudaba a que Yoochun dejase de pensar en el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer antes del día siguiente. Seguramente no haría ninguna, pero ese era otro asunto. Por muchos guiones que quisiesen que leyese antes del lunes, era sábado, y Yoochun tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas como dejar de pensar en las cuatro fotos de Jaejoong que habían aparecido en la red meses atrás, un par de semanas antes de que llegase la última postal.   
  
Al menos, el muy imbécil, había tenido la decencia de escribir para decir que estaba bien.   
  
No lo consolaba, porque una parte de su cerebro seguía sin procesar del todo que  _eso_  era Jaejoong. Su JJ, ese que se paraba en cada cristal con el que se cruzaba para asegurarse de que su flequillo estaba en su sitio; que vestía de diseñador y que había gastado más dinero que el propio Yoochun en decorar su casa. ¡Pues claro que su cerebro no iba a procesar al tipo de la foto —sucio, con un pelo horrible, pálido y esquelético— como su  _Soulmate_!   
  
Aún así, estaba preocupado. No debería. Después de irse sin ni siquiera molestarse en explicarles por qué, Yoochun no dejaba de repetirse que no debería preocuparse, que tenía que tomarse la vida de forma ligera y sonreír, como Junsu. El problema de esa teoría radicaba en que si alguien sabía qué había tras las sonrisas de Junsu, ese era él. Y no necesitaba un manual de instrucciones para saber que la costumbre de Junsu de comprobar el correo por si había algo para ellos no había aparecido hasta el día siguiente de las fotos. Ya era rutina para ambos, pero al principio había sido extraño ver a Junsu abrir y cerrar su buzón cada vez que entraba o salía de casa, ni que decir de cuando se ofrecía a bajar la basura. Jaejoong había tenido que estar peleándose con él día sí y día también para que tuviese su parte de la habitación recogida.   
  
¡Qué jóvenes eran entonces! Cuando dormían los cinco en la misma habitación, y Junsu tenía la costumbre de cambiar  _privilegios_  con Yoochun a cambio de que Yoochun recogiese su cuarto. ¡Changmin todavía sentía demasiado respecto hacia sus  _hyungs_  para dejar que se notase lo mal que le parecía que Junsu cambiase sexo y comida por turnos de limpieza!   
  
Dejó que sus dedos se posasen con suavidad sobre las teclas del piano y produjesen el primer acorde de Begin. No le temblaban las manos como le habían temblado en el Tokio Dome, aquella primera vez, pero algo dentro de él se estremecía cada vez que vagaba en sus recuerdos y visualizaba memorias que no debería visualizar. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Era difícil no recordar la primera vez que Jaejoong lo había seguido en su escapada nocturna a la orilla de río Han y no le había dicho nada más que “ _La próxima vez podemos venir a pescar_ ”. O aquella otra ocasión en la que mirar la luna lo había deprimido tanto que Changmin, el joven y adorable Changmin de aquel entonces, había salido de su concha para ponerle el mote que todavía arrastraba y decirle algo que no olvidaría jamás. “ _Ey, sé que estás bastante deprimido ahora mismo, pero sabes, no hay nada que podamos hacer con esa luna. Básicamente, no podemos quitarla del cielo_ ”. Yoochun podía escuchar su propia risa, sentir la calidez de la sonrisa que Changmin había dejado salir cuando cumplió su objetivo de animar a su  _hyung_. Tampoco podía olvidar esa noche en la que se había despertado y escuchado a Yunho llorar en el salón. Mortalmente preocupado, había ido hasta allí para averiguar que pasaba y cuando Yunho le había dicho que había visto un fantasma y tenía miedo, Yoochun se había puesto a llorar con él. Había sido Jaejoong el que se había levantado ni cinco minutos después, los había visto, había calentado un vaso de leche para cada uno y los había puesto a dormir en su cama.   
  
—Yoochunbyung, ¿ya estás de nuevo pensando en Jaejoong?   
  
La voz de Junsu lo sorprendió. No era tan ruidosa como habitualmente, aunque bueno, por lo general, si lo veía sentado delante del piano, Junsu nunca era ruidoso. Las cosas como eran, y Yoochun tenía que reconocer que el respeto de Junsu por el trabajo no tenía rival ni siquiera en Yunho. Su suspiro hizo que Junsu se moviese como empujado por un resorte del marco de la puerta en el que estaba apoyado y se sentase a su lado.   
  
Yoochun sabía que a Junsu, en privado, siempre le costaba un poco más que a los demás sentarse y adaptarse a su ritmo. Probablemente, él era la única persona del mundo por la que Junsu dejaría sus rutinas, se sentaría, y estaría frente al piano, en silencio, sus muslos rozándose ligeramente. No lo suficiente para que la delicadeza del gesto mutase en algo sexual, pero ahí de todas formas. Él no había sido el único que durante sus tiempos como aprendices había tachado a Junsu de egoísta. El propio Yunho, en la borrachera esa que había sido inevitable después de ganar su primer gran premio como TVXQ había confesado que su primera impresión de Junsu había sido mala. Yoochun nunca dejaría de recordar con una sonrisa la miríada de disculpas que solo terminaron cuando Changmin, con su voz más honesta y práctica, había dicho que tampoco era para tanto. Estaba en lo cierto. Las primeras impresiones entre ellos, en general, habían sido malas. Hasta las fans sabían que Jaejoong y Yunho no habían comenzado como grandes amigos. El propio Junsu, más de una vez, había comentado en entrevistas lo resentido que se había sentido con Yoochun cuando lo pusieron en un grupo tras seis meses en la compañía.   
  
Pero lo que importaba era que estaba sentado ahí, ahora, frente al piano, y que sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Yoochun. Que sabía que había estado haciendo una de esas cosas que sabía que no debería hacer: preocuparse por Jaejoong.   
  
— _Hyung_  sabe cuidarse solo.— repitió por enésima vez Junsu, posando una mano sobre la pierna de Yoochun en un intento de que la seguridad de su voz fuese transmitida a través del contacto físico.— Estoy seguro de que se lo está pasando en grande recorriendo lo que le queda de Europa. Que no es que sea mucho, pero algo todavía tiene que ver. Te apuesto algo a que su siguiente postal viene de... Grecia o algo así.— Yoochun sabía, por como brillaban sus ojos, que Grecia había sido el primer país que le había pasado por la cabeza. Le agradecía el tono alegre, la ligereza en su expresión, y quiso con todo su ser abrazarlo y pedirle que se quedase tirado en el sofá con él toda la tarde. Sin hacer nada excepto estar ahí.— Todos estamos seguros de que está bien,— continuó, ajeno a los deseos que Yoochun no iba a confesar,— hasta Yunho. Y ya sabes como es Yunho con lo de preocuparse por los demás. Ya verás, volverá cargado de souvenires.   
  
—¿Pero tú has visto las fotos?— preguntó en un susurro quedo que convenía toda su frustración, toda su agonía.— No me vendas eso de que no estáis preocupados. Os conozco. Lo conozco a  _él_. No estar preocupados es como dejar a Heechul borracho delante de un micrófono y esperar que se ponga a contar chistes en vez de cotilleos que el resto del mundo no debe saber. Ni siquiera Yunho es tan iluso. Eso es lo que sois si pensáis que por mucho que me lo repitáis voy a creerme ese montón de basura sobre no estar preocupados.— Yoochun tomó aire. Ahora que había ventilado su frustración (en la persona que menos se lo merecía de todo el planeta) se sentía tan drenado que el mero hecho de preocuparse le resultaba una tarea de titanes.— Lo siento. Eso ha sido totalmente injusto e inmerecido.   
  
—Claro que estamos preocupados, Yoochunnie.— Junsu se arrimó contra él más, cambiando la mano en su pierna para rodearlo con el brazo. De nuevo, una punzada le atravesó el alma al pensar en él. Junsu, siempre ahí, siempre cuidándolo, incluso cuando él hacía lo indecible por apartarlo de su lado.— Pero es Jaejoong-hyung. Es raro. Lo sabemos. Sabe que lo sabemos. Sabe que el mundo lo sabe. Y con todo y con eso, lo queremos, el mundo lo quiere y eso no va a cambiar en ningún momento, por muy poco arreglado que parezca en unas fotos mal enfocadas. Su único problema son sus ideas de besugo. Nos hace agobiarnos a todos con ellas, pero, milagrosamente, suelen funcionar.   
  
Junsu tenía esa pequeña arruga en el ceño que no era realmente un ceño fruncido pero estaba a medio camino de uno, lo que significaba que realmente estaba maravillado y confuso. No era fácil conseguir sacar a la luz esa expresión en Junsu, que siempre fluctuaba entre su máscara de estar fuera de casa y la de dentro. Igual que otra gente se cambiaba de ropa, al entrar o salir de casa, él cambiaba de personalidad. Por eso, el lograr confundirlo en su territorio, cuando no tenía puesta su personalidad de fuera de casa, era poco menos que una hazaña. Aunque después de todo... ¿desde cuando había sido Jaejoong conocido por ser fácil?   
  
Su propia mente respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa cargada de sorna. Jaejoong era fácil. Pero fácil en la más vulgar y física de las acepciones del término. Cuando estaba de humor, claro. No estando de humor, era intratable en todos los aspectos en los que una persona podía ser intratable. Lo bueno era que hablando de sexo y placer, su querido  _hyung_  siempre estaba de humor. O al menos, él no lo había visto nunca rechazar una oferta de sexo de alguien interesante. Junsu nunca había recibido un no, Yunho ni en broma, y por supuesto que él tampoco. Quizá Changmin, pero los  _”No”_  de Jaejoong a Changmin eran tan sinceros como los de Changmin a Jaejoong. Preliminares en los que ninguno de los otros tres iba a inmiscuirse. Eso del “ _One Touch_ ” era territorio exclusivo de esos dos, y Yoochun, lo único que iba a decir al respecto, era que el nombre que él utilizaba ( _devaneos del subconsciente en el mundo del sadomasoquismo_ ) era mucho más creativo e interesante que “One Touch”.   
  
—Tienes razón.— dijo, girándose hacia Junsu y sonriéndole.— Es Jaejoong. Va volver cargado de bolsos de diseñador, canciones e ideas de besugo.   
  
Junsu premió su sonrisa con un beso lánguido. Ahora sí que la proximidad le estaba enviando imágenes no tan platónicas sobre Junsu, que a su vez le hicieron recordar que era la primera vez que lo veía en toda la semana y llevaban dos sin tener sexo. ¿Por qué el mundo iba tan mal que tardaba tanto en darse cuenta de que necesitaba sexo?   
  
—¿Qué tal la sesión de fotos?— preguntó en un susurro, aprovechando la parte del cuello que Junsu acababa de exponer para besarlo mientras esperaba a que le respondiese.   
  
—Como siempre. Uhm... Yoochunnie...— Junsu suspiró en un vano intento de contener las reacciones de su voz y su cuerpo ante el exhaustivo cuidado que Yoochun estaba empleando en su cuello.— Yoochunnie... no tenemos tiempo para esto.   
  
—¿Cómo que no tenemos tiempo?— inquirió, levantando la cabeza. Yoochun no tenía planes para el fin de semana. Ninguno en absoluto. Excepto Junsu. Y si bien el asiento del piano no era el lugar más adecuado para tener el tipo de sexo que Yoochun disfrutaba más, le servía para un polvo rápido de calentamiento. Tampoco sería la primera vez que tenía sexo sentado enfrente del piano. Y Changmin estaba muy equivocado cuando decía que ya no tenían edad para esas cosas.   
  
—¿Te has olvidado?   
  
—¿Eh? ¿De qué?   
  
—¡No puedo creerme que te hayas olvidado!— rió Junsu escandalizado. Se deshizo de los brazos de Yoochun y se puso en pie de un salto, su risa demasiado incontenible como para quedarse quieto.   
  
—Mierda, Junsu, sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Ahora mismo, mi mundo tiene más posibilidades de terminar si no follamos que si llegamos tarde a dónde narices sea que tengamos que ir.   
  
—Oh.— y entonces, delante de Yoochun floreció esa sonrisa perversa que no sabía quién de los cinco había lucido primero pero que con los años, se había convertido en otra más de sus armonías.— Se lo diré a Yunho.— dijo sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.   
  
—¿Yunho? ¡Oh mierda! ¡Es verdad!— Yoochun guardó un momento de silencio considerando sus opciones. De no haber sido Yunho, habría convencido a Junsu de llegar tarde o saltarse el compromiso. Pero era Yunho.— Bueno. No hay problema. ¿Tú crees que le importará que lo seduzca? Porque podemos ahorrarnos trabajo y decirle que venga a casa directamente.   
  
—Imposible.—anunció Junsu sonriendo sardónico.— Que sepas que veo con claridad lo positivo de tu plan, pero Yunho solo tiene libre una hora para comer.   
  
—Maldito adicto al trabajo...— masculló Yoochun entre dientes. Suspiró antes de ponerse en pie.— Esta tarde no te libras de mí, que lo sepas.   
  
La verdad era que, ahora que se había acordado, tenía ganas de ver a Yunho. Desde que Yoochun había vuelto de los Estados Unidos por cosa de su última película, no había visto a Yunho prácticamente nada. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para su propio bien, pero Yoochun estaba seguro de que antes o después, Yunho terminaría enfermo. Si se había librado hasta el momento (y librado de aquella manera, porque Yoochun recordaba los huesos rotos, los esguinces, los problemas de estómago, la fiebre y las ojeras escondidas bajo el maquillaje) era porque Lider-shi tenía una resistencia incluso más surrealista que la de Changmin. Siempre la había tenido. Yoochun, cuando se permitía que la serie de recuerdos que le atenazaban el alma en un suspiro volviesen a su mente, recordaba con cariño los conciertos de tres horas en los que él estaba muriéndose por respirar y Yunho ni siquiera había roto a sudar. Los monstruos aparecían tras muchos disfraces, y la excelente condición física de Yunho siempre había sido uno de los que Yoochun (y los otros cuatro) habían maldecido y bendecido al mismo tiempo. Por muy bueno y atractivo que el disfraz fuese. Que lo era, pero ese no era el tema que trataban en ese momento y el cerebro de Yoochun debería volver a cosas inofensivas para su libido como… como Tiger que estaba durmiendo encima del sofá.   
  
El puto gato llevaba años siendo el amo y señor de Junsu.   
  
Cuando llegaron hasta el restaurante en el que Yunho los esperaba, lo primero que hizo Yoochun fue evaluar las ojeras que podía ver bajo el maquillaje. Lo conocía lo suficiente para poder juzgar, para saber a qué Yunho iban a enfrentarse, si al susceptible pero adorable que no había dormido bien en cuatro días o al que estaba listo para estallar en brotes de furia a la mínima, que venía siendo lo que ocurría cuando esos cuatro o cinco días se convertían en cuatro o cinco semanas.   
  
Pero por mucho que fuese el último tipo, la sonrisa y el abrazo de oso con el que lo rodeó fue como eran los del principio: largo, cálido y tan fuerte que Yoochun tuvo la sensación de que sus costillas iban a aplastarse unas contra otras.   
  
—¡Estás en los huesos otra vez, Yoochunnie!— fue lo primero que dijo, frunciendo el ceño y alzando una ceja.   
  
—Tampoco es que tú estés especialmente musculoso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue Changmin comiendo la mitad de tu parte de la compra?   
  
—Si pudiese, Changmin seguiría comiendo la mitad de la parte de todos.   
  
—Hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca.— Yoochun suspiró y se sentó, dejando el camino libre para que Yunho estrujase a Junsu. Podía ser que fuese cosa suya, pero alrededor de Yunho, la risa de Junsu, la escandalosa, más que en sus labios estaba en su mirada. Siempre presente, hasta cuando ambos estaban siendo insoportablemente profesionales y hablando de cosas serias. Y por mucho que no tuviese tatuado el nombre de Yunho en ninguna parte de su cuerpo de la misma forma que tenía el de Junsu, se alegraba por ambos cuando podía disfrutar de esos ramalazos de afecto en los ojos.— ¿Qué tal todo, Yunho-yah?   
  
—Bien. Trabajando. Contento. Tenía muchas ganas de veros, que a Junsu lo he visto hace un puñado de semanas, pero tú y Changmin estáis imposibles de localizar.   
  
—¿Changminnie? ¿Pero está haciendo algo? Más allá de posar e ir a desfiles y ese tipo de cosas.— la pregunta de Junsu no lo sorprendía. Junsu nunca había sido capaz de recordar todas las agendas de los demás, no más allá de una vaga y general idea (que en la mayor parte de los casos se limitaba a “trabajando”).   
  
—No realmente, pero debe estar enganchado a un videojuego nuevo, porque se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto con Kyuhyun y Minho.   
  
—¿Ahora se le llama así?— inquirió con sorna Yoochun. Él no necesitaba un croquis para entender que era lo que Changmin y sus dos mejores amigos hacían encerrados tantas horas en su habitación. Después de todo, no tenía el corazón cándido de Yunho.   
  
—No, en serio.— insistió el otro.— Que si estuviesen haciendo otras cosas se les escucharía hacer ruido, pero se pasan las noches cada uno delante de su respectivo ordenador, y no se mueven de ahí. Está llegando al punto en el que las cajas de comida a domicilio se están empezando a acumular. Y bueno, por lo que sé, Changmin lleva dos semanas de vacaciones y se ha ido de viaje sin decirme a dónde. ¡Lo único que hizo fue dejar una nota diciendo “Kyuhyun y Minho saben como contactar conmigo. Llámalos si es algo URGENTE.”!   
  
—Joder, pues sí que tiene que ser fuerte si Changmin permite que haya basura en casa.   
  
—El otro día, como Kyuhyun estaba quejándose por la comida, hasta llamaron a Ryowook para que fuese a cocinar. Y Ryowook se trajo a Yesung, que avisó a Taemin de que Minho estaba con Changmin y Kyuhyun de nuevo, y al final, cuando yo llegué, aquello parecía una casa de locos y Changmin seguía colgado de la pantalla. Estoy empezando a pensar que se ha convertido en adicto. ¿Y si se olvida de comer y se muere? O se deja el gas encendido y enciende un cigarro y el edificio explota…   
  
Más allá de las teorías de madre sobre protectora de Yunho, Yoochun pilló al vuelo el síntoma que realmente indicaba que algo iba mal con Changmin. Changmin era una de esas personas que solo fumaba cuando no podía evitarlo, y ese  _no podía evitarlo_  en su caso era sinónimo de que su cabeza estaba funcionando demasiado en demasiadas cosas. Más de una vez había dicho en voz alta que lo suyo con fumar era distinto a lo del propio Yoochun, o de Jaejoong. Yoochun era un adicto, lo reconocía, no le importaba, y a quién le molestase que fuese a darse cabezazos contra la pared (aunque por muy adicto que fuese, entre las horas que trabajaba y las que tenía cámaras siguiéndolo, tampoco es que le quedase mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ello). Jaejoong había empezado a fumar porque todos los actores y cantantes que le gustaban fumaban, y si él quería ser una leyenda, tenía que fumar. Siempre utilizaba a James Dean como ejemplo, y Yoochun nunca había sido capaz de enseñarle como pronunciar el nombre correctamente. La forma en la que lo hacía era demasiado adorable. Pero Changmin… lo de Changmin había comenzado como una muestra de rebeldía ( _”¡Tengo 19 años, no 15 joder!”_ ) que, en cuanto se le había pasado y el resto del mundo había empezado a tratarlo como un adulto, había dejado. Solo lo retomaba cuando estaba nervioso, o a punto de sufrir una crisis de mal humor, o con ansiedad. Si Yoochun no recordaba mal, la última vez que había estado en una etapa “fumador” había sido durante el año posterior a la demanda.   
  
—¿Ha vuelto a fumar?— preguntó Junsu frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación. Junsu nunca había terminado de llevar bien que Changmin hubiese ignorado todos sus consejos acerca de fumar y beber.   
  
—Sí. Es solo cuando pasa mucho tiempo con el ordenador, pero tampoco me deja saber a qué está jugando, así que no puedo contaros más al respecto. ¡Lo que importa es que puede estar enganchado de verdad! ¿Qué hago si está enganchado de verdad?   
  
—¿Pero tú estás seguro de que no está viendo porno?   
  
—¿Con Kyuhyun y Minho?   
  
—¿No fuiste tú el que le dijo, hace ya muchos años, que cuántos más mejor?   
  
—¡Pero yo quería avergonzarlo para que dejase de ver porno a escondidas!— se quejó Yunho. La camarera, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó. Dos segundos después, su cara hizo esa imitación tan perfecta de un pez fuera del agua cuando los reconoció. En esos días en los que su perversidad no podía mantenerse a raya, esa era su expresión favorita en la cara de sus fans. Junsu no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver a Yunho sonrojarse y ordenar apresuradamente su comida. Yoochun puso los ojos en blanco. Confía en  _Lider-shi_  para olvidarse las llaves de casa en cualquier esquina y seguir sabiendo cuales serían sus platos favoritos tras echarle un vistazo al menú. La camarera se marchó, todavía mirando al suelo, sonrojada, y boqueando como si tratase de aspirar oxígeno y no lo consiguiese.— Sabéis tan bien como yo que la idea de hacer que Changmin lo considerase algo natural no fue mía.   
  
—Ah, pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente crédulo como para llevar a cabo una de las ideas de besugo de Jaejoong.— canturreó Junsu, obligándose a dejar de reír de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando estaba trabajando: cantando.   
  
—Y siendo Jaejoong, estaba claro que su objetivo no era hacer que Changmin se sintiese más cómodo con su adolescencia.— terció Yoochun, recordando con un deje de nostalgia lo felices y alocados que habían sido todos en aquel entonces.— Jaejoong empezó a preparar el camino hacia las orgías a la semana de estar viviendo los cinco juntos.   
  
—¡Y tú lo sabías!— acusó Yunho fingiendo un enfado que los tres sabían que era falso.   
  
—Pero volviendo a Changmin, seguro que en realidad está haciendo algo serio y aburrido como sacarse otra carrera o invertir en bolsa con los otros dos y luego nos enteraremos de que se ha convertido en el dueño de Lotte y se pasará la vida yendo en traje a todos lados.   
  
—Oye, no voy a ser yo el que se queje si siempre usa traje cada vez que hace apariciones públicas.— rió Yoochun.   
  
—Joder, ni tu ni nadie se va a quejar. Podrías ir diciéndole que deje de ir al gimnasio, que el chaval está enorme. ¿No se supone que no iba a crecer más, Yunho?   
  
—Ya sabes como es Changmin, odia hacer lo que presuponemos que hará.— terció Yunho.— Pero bueno, habladme de vosotros, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos, Yoochunnie? ¿Has roto muchos corazones?   
  
—¿Este? ¿Es que alguna vez ha dejado alguno entero?— inquirió Junsu alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Changmin. Otra de las cosas que Yoochun nunca dejaba de notar era como las expresiones de todos se habían mezclado en una amalgama inseparable y en realidad, ninguno de ellos era plenamente consciente de que estaba imitando a los demás.   
  
—Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. Pues yo veo… — Yoochun se detuvo en medio de su réplica para que la camarera, que ahora tenía el brillo loco de toda fan, no escuchase más de lo que ya había escuchado. Haber pillado a Yunho hablando de porno ya era más que suficiente para un mes de cotilleos. Él la ignoró, pero la chica fue afortunada. Yunho estaba con ellos y él nunca se limitaba a dar las gracias como Junsu. Se giraba, las miraba a la cara, les dejaba ver una de sus sonrisas, y por último les daba las gracias.— Da igual. Que eso, genial por allí. Rodaje a deshoras, por supuesto, pero no fue tan horrible como me esperaba.   
  
—¡Ahora me vienes con esas! ¡Un mes me pasé diciéndole que iba a ser genial antes de que aceptase, Yunho-yah! ¡Un mes!— Junsu suspiró.— Si es que no entiendo por qué no me hacéis caso más a menudo, a mí, vuestro Junsu-nim.   
  
—Mira a este  _dongsaeng_  irrespetuoso, llamándose  _nim_ * a sí mismo.— se quejó Yoochun, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa deslumbrante.— Vale.— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Tenías razón. No fue tan malo. Conocí a gente estupenda. Mi inglés ha mejorado. Y ahora tengo demasiadas ofertas de trabajo y no puedo componer más para ti.   
  
—Dirás que no tienes tiempo para dormir porque dedicas las horas de sueño a componer.— corrigió Yunho, sus ojos cargados de desaprobación pero evidente cariño y afecto en su voz.   
  
—Viene siendo lo mismo, ¿no?   
  
Antes de que a Yunho le diese tiempo a ponerse serio y recomendarle toda la sarta de comportamientos buenos para su salud que Yoochun sabía que iba a repetirle por enésima vez, Junsu decidió que ese no era el modo por el que quería que su reunión transcurriese. Al menos, Yoochun leyó con claridad su decisión en el cambio de expresión de su rostro.   
  
—¿A que no sabes qué Yunho?— canturreó. Yoochun supo al segundo que era lo que iba a contar. Yunho también, o eso supuso por como frunció el ceño (de forma distinta a como lo hacía con Yoochun –de hecho, Yoochun tenía la teoría de que Yunho tenía un tipo de fruncimiento de ceño para cada uno de ellos). Era evidente para ambos que Junsu había sido plenamente consciente de que quería hablar de este tema y había elegido el momento tan cuidadosamente como elegía sus  _oyaji gags_  para cada concierto.— ¿Se te ocurre quién se había olvidado de que habíamos quedado?   
  
—Chivato.— masculló Yoochun.   
  
—Y no solo eso.— continuó Junsu ignorando por completo la interrupción.— Resulta que imagínanos a los dos, sentados frente al piano, cuando yo decido que Yoochun merece un premio y lo beso. Es el momento en el que Yoochun recuerda que soy el mejor amante del mundo y quiere tener sexo ahí mismo. Recuerdas como es Yoochun cuando le entra la “pasión” si ha estado componiendo, así que no voy a demorarme especificando lo bueno que se ha vuelto con la boca.— escuchándolo, Yoochun emitió un sonido gutural a medio camino entre gemido y protesta que no ayudó en nada a que el brillo de lujuria en los ojos de Yunho desapareciese.— Me suplicó que ignorásemos nuestro compromiso y nos quedásemos en casa a follar, ahí dónde lo ves. O al menos, hasta que le dije que habíamos quedado  _contigo_. Entonces su plan pasó a incluirte a ti y emplear la tarde teniendo sexo. Estoy seguro de que si lo dejo seguir no habría tardado ni cinco minutos en añadir un “ _¿Y si llamamos también a Changminnie?_ ”.   
  
—¡No fue así para nada! ¡Yo no suplico!   
  
—Es increíble que el mundo piense que los perversos son Changmin y Yoochun.— medio gimió Yunho. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente justo antes de agarrar su vaso de agua y terminarlo de golpe.— Cómo las fans se tragan todavía eso de “Ángel Xiah” está por en…   
  
—¡Yunho!— el manager de Yunho entró gesticulando en la parte privada del local en la que estaban. Junsu se echó a reír y Yoochun sintió como su enfado se esfumaba al tiempo que veía como su  _hyung_ dejaba salir su cara de “esto-no-puede-estar-pasándome-a-mí”. La mirada de frustración y rabia que le dedicó a Junsu fue más que suficiente para que el manager dejase de ser ruidoso y molesto.— Me han llamado hace cinco minutos que el director necesita hacer unas tomas extras de lo de esta mañana.   
  
—Dame un minuto y estoy contigo.— a pesar de todo, Yunho forzó una sonrisa para su manager y esperó a que estuviese lejos para darle una patada a Junsu bajo la mesa.— ¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a rodar una escena en la que el amor de mi vida se muere después de esto?! ¡Voy a estar pensando en vosotros dos el resto de la tarde! Y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para quedarme al terminar el rodaje, porque tengo que grabar Star King en cuanto salga.   
  
—Junsu…   
  
—¡Hace cinco minutos que tu manager está en la puerta, así que pensé que tenía que hacer algo para que no volviese a pasar tanto tiempo antes de reunirnos!— se defendió Junsu, incapaz de parar de reírse.   
  
—Vale.— el suspiro de Yunho, resignado y divertido al mismo tiempo, hizo que Yoochun se parase durante un momento a evaluar las consecuencias que tendría secuestrarlo y encerrarlo en su casa una semana para poder disfrutar de él como merecían.— Mensaje captado. Os haré un hueco la semana que viene, y veremos si puedo estar a la altura de las expectativas de Yoochun. No quisiera descubrir que he perdido facultades.— rió.   
  
Los tres se pusieron en pie y repitieron el ciclo de abrazos previo. Él aprovechó para robarle un beso (no el tipo de beso que le habría gustado, pero menos daba una piedra) y Junsu fue lo suficientemente sagaz como para cubrirlos de la vista de quién pudiese estar espiando. Yoochun siempre había considerado que eso de ser tan privado era una de las mejores facetas de Junsu, especialmente en lo que a relaciones se refería, fuesen de amistad o de todo un poco, como era la suya.   
  
—¿Qué crees que es lo de Changmin?— le preguntó una vez volvieron a sentarse.   
  
—Conociendo a Changmin, y si no es ni un juego ni porno, tiene que estar investigando algo. Es su  _modus operandi_  habitual en época de exámenes. Y no descarto que se esté sacando otra carrera o algo así. ¿Terminamos de comer y volvemos a casa?   
  
Era evidente que a Junsu lo de quedarse más tiempo fuera de casa le apetecía tanto como darse cabezazos contra la pared. Yoochun, de ser otra la situación, se habría quejado. Si Jaejoong hubiese estado con ellos, seguramente quedarse y beber antes de ir para casa hubiese sido inevitable. Pero Jaejoong no estaba, Yunho se había ido, y al parecer Changmin estaba perdido en combate. De vacaciones de verdad, al parecer. Por extraño que sonase. Volver a casa y pasar la tarde de relax (o follando, para el caso) no era una mala idea para nada, así que a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó hizo una seña a la camarera para pedir la cuenta. Ni se molestó en sugerir que Junsu se hiciese cargo de la cuenta. Su buen humor había desaparecido como por ensalmo al mismo tiempo que Yunho.   
  
Era injusto. Simplemente injusto y daba igual la de años que transcurriesen porque no se iba a familiarizar con ver a Yunho marcharse por su cuenta, o pasar solo un par de días con Junsu al mes, o no ver a Changmin ni hablar con él más que en conversaciones telefónicas que siempre terminaban antes de tiempo porque o uno u otro eran reclamados por su trabajo. Y no saber nada de Jaejoong, no escucharlo quejarse y decir tonterías cada dos por tres… eso lo hacía sentirse como si estuviese agonizando lentamente. Ellos cuatro eran un vacío que Yoochun sabía que no iba a desaparecer hasta que volviesen juntos.   
  
—Ya estás deprimiéndote otra vez.— gruñó Junsu torciendo los labios en una mueca de desaprobación.— Yoochunbyung, estamos bien. Seguimos siendo nosotros. Nos apasiona lo que hacemos y nada va a impedir que sigamos siendo amigos. Así que olvídate de las cien mil gilipolleces que te pasan por la cabeza y dedícate a vivir.   
  
Junsu se levantó sin esperar que Yoochun lo siguiese. Esa era la confianza que tenía en Yoochun. Estaba seguro de que Junsu, en su cabeza, estaba contando los segundos que Yoochun tardaba en ladear la cabeza, sonreír, y seguirlo, las llaves del coche en la mano. Que Junsu se sentase en la plaza del conductor simplemente ayudó a que su mente fuese a otros derroteros. La regla de tres siempre había sido muy sencilla: a Yoochun le gustaban los coches. A Yoochun, en general, le ponía Junsu. Junsu + cochazo = sangre de Yoochun concentrándose en su polla. Tanto era así que el video de Saipán, la parte en la que Junsu conducía el coche en el que iban Changmin y Jaejoong, seguía siendo una de esas cosas que ponían a Yoochun de humor tras un mísero minuto (y si no fuese Junsu, se sentiría mal por la rapidez con la que ese video lo derrotaba, pero joder, era el Junsu de verdad, el que no llevaba careta; y él era consciente de sus debilidades).   
  
Cuando llegaron a casa, Yoochun aprovechó esa rapidez que solo usaba cuando iba a hacer algo pervertido para acorralar a Junsu contra la pared. Sabía que no se iba a quejar, y a veces, hasta él disfrutaba poniéndose autoritario en la cama. No tenía el mismo tipo de efecto en él que en Changmin o Yunho, pero estaba ahí. Estaba a medias en su tarea de abrirle la camisa a Junsu cuando el timbre de la puerta le hizo parar.   
  
—No estamos.— murmuró, sin dar tiempo a que Junsu considerase la opción de ir a abrir.   
  
Escuchó algo que sonaba como “vale” pero era más un suspiro-gemido de esos que Junsu hacía cuando estaba concentrado en algo placentero. ¡Cómo adoraba Yoochun dejarlo en ese estado de trance!   
  
Y lo habría adorado más si el timbre no hubiese sonado, esta vez como si la persona en la puerta tuviese poca paciencia. Cuando su visitante empezó a aporrear la puerta, Yoochun suspiró, descansando la frente contra el pecho de Junsu.   
  
—¿Es que no vamos poder follar hoy o qué?— preguntó al aire. Junsu rió quedamente antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta.— Voy, voy. ¡Quienquiera que sea, espero que esto merezca la pena!— dijo casi a voz en grito.   
  
Mereció la pena, porque frente a él, cubriendo toda la distancia y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, estaba Changmin. Y no el Changmin que él estaba habituado a ver. No. Este Changmin parecía no haberse duchado en tres días, seguramente no se había afeitado desde esa última ducha, y su ropa (vaqueros y sudadera) estaba arrugada y hecha un asco.   
  
—Ey.— saludó. Hasta su voz parecía deteriorada, porque era ronca y con el tipo de afonía que se le quedaba cuando pasaban demasiadas horas en un avión bajo constante aire acondicionado.   
  
—¿Changminnie?— preguntó Junsu, apareciendo en el quicio de la puerta. Yoochun no necesitó girarse para percibir el medio paso atrás que Junsu dio cuando se fijó bien en la apariencia de su  _dongsaeng_.— ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?   
  
—Uhm…— Changmin se enderezó.— Como siempre, soy yo el que tiene que solucionar vuestros problemas. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y que seáis mis  _hyungs_  sigue siendo increíble. Pero bueno, que sabía que habíais perdido vuestra mascota, así que me la he encontrado por ahí y decidí traérosla a casa.   
  
Changmin se apartó y miró hacia atrás. Alargó un brazo y tiró de él, y ahí, quedándose frente a la puerta tras tropezar y a trompicones, estaba el fantasma de las fotos de internet. Esquelético, demacrado, con la piel luciendo un tono grisáceo y el pelo largo, maltratado y horrible en general. Los ojos que miraban al suelo y los labios torcidos en un gesto inseguro seguían siendo los del chaval raro de 15 años que había dejado a su familia para seguir un sueño.   
  
Yoochun se sintió paralizado. Así, a tan poca distancia, estaba incluso peor de lo que había estado en sus pesadillas. Y que se comportase como si no supiese que hacer le dolía. Era Jaejoong y si había estado seguro de alguien siendo sincero con él ese era su amigo. ¡Qué lo consideraba su alma gemela! Tenían tatuajes a juego, las mismas letras grabadas como a fuego sobre sus corazones, y su nombre sobre ellas. ¿Qué hacía ahí, jugueteando con la punta de la bota en el suelo, sin mirarlo a la cara, y demostrando en cada movimiento de su cuerpo que desearía estar en cualquier lugar excepto frente a Yoochun? ¿Qué le había pasado a  _su_  Jaejoong para volver convertido en  _eso_? había pasado meses sin dormir preocupándose por él; había ventilado sus frustraciones en Junsu cada vez que se giraba con un comentario para Jaejoong en la punta de la lengua y se daba cuenta de que no estaba ahí, a su izquierda. (Aunque su formación como JYJ lo pusiese a él en el extremo, para Yoochun su lugar siempre sería a la derecha de Jaejoong y a la izquierda de Junsu). Semanas en las que se había vuelto loco de la depresión por el millón de  _”¿y si…?”_  que habían plagado sus pesadillas… Todo para que ahora, súbitamente, volviese a estar frente a él y no fuese la persona con la que compartía un mismo cerebro sino alguien completamente desconocido. Y ese vacío que no había terminado de formarse a pesar de todo, lo dejó completamente incapaz de mover un mísero músculo.   
  


**5.**

  
 

  
Lo primero que Junsu vio fue Changmin. Lo siguiente, Jaejoong. Y lo más importante para él, en ese momento de su vida, a Yoochun romperse por culpa de las vibraciones que su  _hyung_  no dejaba de transmitir.   
  
Por eso hizo lo primero que le salió del alma.   
  
Casi como si fuese uno de sus personajes de videojuegos, vio su puño avanzar a cámara lenta hacia la cara de Jaejoong. En otro momento, el gesto no lo habría ni desestabilizado, pero tal y como estaba, lo tiró al suelo. O lo habría tirado de no ser por Changmin, que a pesar de tener aspecto de no haber ni dormido ni comido en días, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para recogerlo.   
  
Jaejoong ni se inmutó por el golpe. Junsu ignoró la mirada cargada de desaprobación que Changmin le dedicó, y en dos zancadas se plantó delante del hombre al que acababa de pegar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente próximo a él como para percibir su olor corporal —ante el cual no pudo evitar torcer la nariz con desagrado— su siguiente gesto fue tan natural como cantar.   
  
—¡Ya era hora!— se quejó mientras lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño.— ¡Estás más tísico que Yoochun!— exclamó en cuanto la presión de todos y cada uno de los huesos de Jaejoong se hizo evidente. Una mano en su hombro lo instó a echarse para atrás, y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Changmin, medio poniendo los ojos en blanco, medio preocupado por la salud de su  _hyung_.— ¿Me has traído una camiseta del Barcelona firmada? ¿O te has pasado un año de tienda de Vuitton en tienda de Vuitton?   
  
Junsu era plenamente consciente de que su intento por distraer a Jaejoong y darle tiempo a Yoochun a recomponerse y sacar a la luz su cinismo no iba a conseguir nada. Era como sus chistes y bromas, que lo único que lograban era conseguir tiempo, o hacer que coincidiesen en que era un incordio en vez de empezar a discutir unos con otros. Estaba seguro de que ambos se lo agradecerían, de la misma forma que le habían dado las gracias por sacarles las castañas del fuego en algún momento. Especialmente cuando empezaron en Japón y respondía preguntas incómodas con cualquier gilipollez. Tenía muy asumido que ese era su rol de cara al público. Por eso seguía sin demostrar que le molestaba que le pidiesen que posase como “Ángel Xiah” una y otra vez.   
  
—… ¿Jaejoong?   
  
Tampoco podía alargar el momento durante toda la vida, así que cuando la voz queda de Yoochun generó eco en las paredes de la entrada del apartamento, Junsu se movió hacia un lado y esperó.   
  
Jaejoong se enderezó, sin emplear la violencia de antaño para quitarse a Changmin de encima, y dejó de mirar al suelo para enfrentarse cara a cara a Yoochun. En su mejilla, el lugar en el que el puño de Junsu había impactado estaba tornándose un nauseabundo tono rojizo que al día siguiente sería violáceo y, después, seguramente tiraría al verde-amarillento. Changmin puso un brazo sobre su hombro, acariciando con delicadeza el lugar en el que cuello y hombro se unían. No se molestó en mirarlo, lo importante estaba teniendo lugar frente a ellos, pero se sentía bien sabiendo que estaba a su lado.   
  
Fueron testigos de Yoochun recomponiéndose con la misma velocidad con la que la máscara de Jaejoong desaparecía, dejando emociones desnudas en sus ojos que provocaron escalofríos en Junsu. La única vez que lo había visto en un estado similar había sido en aquel concierto en el Dome del que ninguno se reía, por mucho que hubiesen llorado y por muy poco profesional que su actitud hubiese sido.   
  
Cuando había estado sin voz, Junsu había jurado y perjurado que iba a ser el mejor profesional de su campo. Iba a cantar con una afinación sublime, pronunciar las letras lo más claramente posible, bailar mejor que nadie… por eso había trabajado y trabajado. Por eso se burlaba de sí mismo, chasqueando la lengua en sonidos de clara molestia cuando veía la última canción del último concierto de la gira de _Five in the Black_. En el  _Thanksgiving_  la profesionalidad se la sudaba.   
  
—…Yoochunnie…   
  
La voz de Jaejoong, rota y ronca, era un lamento lastimero. La primera imagen que vino a la mente de Junsu fue un lobo abandonado. Hasta Changmin reaccionó como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo en la espalda. A Yoochun lo hizo espabilar del todo, y si bien Junsu sabía que se había planteado golpearle o cerrarle la puerta en las narices, ahora no había sombra de duda alguna en sus ojos cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos.   
  
Era satisfactorio ver dos partes de un mismo ser unirse de forma tan sencilla. No iban a necesitar disculpas. Horas y horas de conversación para sacar de dentro hasta la más nimia astilla que pudiese quedar entre ellos, pero seguían compartiendo cerebro, seguían entendiéndose a la perfección con solo mirarse a los ojos.   
  
—Joder.— se quejó Yoochun.   
  
Junsu sonrió, Changmin sonrió también. Ahora que Yoochun lloraba, ambos tenían la confirmación de que todo iba a funcionar bien entre ellos. Hasta Jaejoong dejó de lado su teoría de que “los hombres de verdad lloran en sus corazones” y se puso a moquear con él. Adorable y terriblemente asqueroso, pero eran Yoochun y Jaejoong y Junsu siempre había estado seguro de que juntaban lo mejor y lo peor que uno pudiese imaginarse y lo llevaban a límites insospechados. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.   
  
—Bien, ahora que os he devuelto la mascota… ¡me muero de hambre!  _Hyung_ ,— ordenó Changmin mirando a Junsu.— pide comida. Doy por sentado que sigues teniendo cuatrocientos números de restaurantes a domicilio en la agenda del móvil. Y tengo mucha hambre, así que no seas rácano y paga. Mientras tanto, voy a darme una ducha que apesto.— al pasar junto a Yoochun y Jaejoong, todavía llorando y fundidos en un abrazo, no pudo evitar empujar a Jaejoong (con mucha más suavidad que en el pasado)— La de locuras que hago por tu culpa, Jaejoong-hyung.   
  
Junsu se quedó ahí, deseando unirse al abrazo pero al mismo tiempo plenamente consciente de que ya tendría tiempo después. Ese instante era de Yoochun y Jaejoong, ya habría otros para él. Lo que sí hizo fue empujarlos con suavidad hacia el interior para poder cerrar la puerta. Años de experiencia le hacían temer el poder de las fans locas que controlaban cada segundo de sus vidas. Y era algo terrible, porque el Junsu que amaba a Jaejoong no quería que el mundo se lo llevase antes de poder disfrutar de él. El Junsu profesional simplemente no iba a permitir que la imagen conjunta del grupo se viese afectada por la apariencia que tanto Jae como Changmin tenían.   
  
Su cerebro siempre un paso por delante en lo que a trabajo se refería, estaba saboreando las posibilidades. Una reaparición de Jaejoong, Changmin y él hablándose, y haber visto a Yunho esa misma tarde eran las señales divinas que había estado esperando. Era el momento de que Dong Bang Shin Ki resucitase de sus cenizas. Si había conseguido volver a traer su voz, si había conseguido triunfar en solitario, unir algo cuyas partes se morían por volver a estar juntas, iba a ser pan comido.   
  
Mientras Yoochun guiaba a Jaejoong hacia el sofá, Junsu fue a la cocina. Puso la tetera al fuego, seguro de que todos agradecerían un café o un té. Mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir, envolvió hielo en un paño y fue directo a dárselo a Jaejoong. No iba a pedirle disculpas, porque ambos sabían que se lo había merecido, pero ahora que se había desquitado, todo lo que quería era que su  _hyung_  se recuperase lo antes posible. Y comiese.   
  
Con esa idea en mente, tras dejarle el hielo llamó y pidió la comida favorita de Changmin y Jaejoong. Mucha más comida de lo que solía encargar, pero tenía fe en su querido  _dongsaeng_  para engullir como antaño. Cacharreó en la cocina en busca de la caja de té que habían seguido comprando a pesar de que Yoochun había tirado dos sin abrir por estar caducadas. En ningún momento habían dejado de contar con que regresase.   
  
El tenue sonido de conversación le llegó hasta los oídos y, durante un segundo, suspiró con alivio. Había echado de menos escuchar voces en casa que no fuesen la suya propia hablando con Yoochun (que, en la mayor parte de los casos, solía ignorarlo o putearlo). Una sonrisa brillante, de las sinceras, se instaló en su cara y Junsu supo que le duraría toda la semana. Por eso, volvió a entrar en el salón armado con un café, un té y un zumo para él. Y más que eso, lo realmente importante era esa sonrisa, que hizo a Yoochun sonreír y a Jaejoong mirarlo con una sonrisa temblorosa por encima de la bolsa de hielo.   
  
No le gustaban esas sonrisas temblorosas, así que iba a tener que hacer algo para que desapareciesen. No en ese momento, porque tenía suficiente con sentarse al otro lado de Jaejoong y disfrutar de tenerlo ahí.   
  
—Entonces… ¿dónde está mi camiseta del Barcelona?— preguntó. Lo suyo nunca había sido ser sentimental sino darle importancia a detalles insignificantes que siempre, esta ocasión incluida, conseguían las sonrisas o quejas que buscaba.— Que si es del Real Madrid o del Liverpool tampoco voy a quejarme. O del Inter de Milán.   
  
—No tengo camiseta firmada, lo siento.— y Jaejoong bajó la cabeza como si acabase de decir que no podía darle un riñón y por eso Junsu fuese a morirse. Al parecer, iban a tener que trabajar en ello más de lo que esperaba.   
  
—Ignora al egoísta este.— espetó Yoochun, apretando la mano de su  _hyung_  (que no había dejado ir en ningún momento) con tanta intensidad que los nudillos se le estaban tornando blancos.— Nosotros no hemos cambiado ni un pelo, como puedes comprobar. Yo sigo siendo un genio y este de aquí un impresentable. Pero bueno, ¡cuéntanos cosas de Europa! ¿Te has tirado a mucha gente?   
  
—Muy bonito, yo pregunto por mi souvenir y soy egoísta, y tú lo primero que le preguntas es con quién ha tenido sexo, y eso no es ser egoísta y depravado mental, ¿no?   
  
De ahí, la pulla verbal entre Yoochun y él degeneró por los senderos en los que siempre degeneraba. Pero era falso en el caso de ambos, porque estaban más pendientes de cada una de las sonrisas tímidas que provocaban en Jaejoong que en la discusión en sí.   
  
—Junsu-yah,— ordenó la voz de Changmin desde el umbral de la puerta.   
  
Los tres se volvieron hacia él, y Junsu, fue consciente repentinamente de que llevaba todo el día aplazando sexo. Por la forma en la que Yoochun gimió por lo bajo, él también se había acordado súbitamente de lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que los interrumpiesen. Y es que no era para menos. Changmin había salido de la ducha con una toalla ceñida a la cintura y otra sobre los hombros. Hasta podían ver y contar las gotas de agua que le habían quedado en el pecho. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Junsu y Changmin habían tenido sexo? No se acordaba. Vale que tampoco era que su cerebro fuese especialmente funcional en esos instantes (de poder ser racional, Junsu habría llegado a la conclusión de que su cerebro se había ido de paseo mientras sus sentidos bebían de la imagen de su  _dongsaeng_ ). Continuó inmerso y feliz en su exploración visual del cuerpo prácticamente desnudo (¡¡ _prácticamente desnudo_!!) de Changmin hasta que algo le ocultó la visión. Volviendo en sí mismo, se dio cuenta de que su temperamental amigo le había tirado la toalla del pelo a la cara. Por las carcajadas de Yoochun y la risa queda de Jaejoong (de nuevo, en algún otro momento tendrían que solucionar eso de reírse de forma tan discreta) supuso que seguramente Changmin habría dicho cuatrocientas veces lo que quería de él sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando estaba concentrado, estaba concentrado. Por no mencionar que la culpa era de Changmin por aparecer allí de esa guisa.   
  
— Ahora que has dejado de violarme con la mirada…— resopló Changmin burlón.— Necesito ropa, ¿tienes algo de tu hermano que pueda servirme?   
  
—¿Pero para qué vas a usar ropa, Changminnie querido?— interrumpió Yoochun.   
  
Junsu se volvió a mirarlo y una sonrisa aún mayor que la que llevaba se apoderó de su expresión. Mientras se reía, Yoochun se había tirado hacia Jaejoong, y ahora, el mayor, lo tenía medio acomodado en su regazo, medio apresado por un abrazo. Verlo teniendo contacto personal con cualquiera de ellos ya encendía un enorme foco de esperanza en su interior.   
  
—Viejo verde, que eres un viejo verde.— insultó Changmin sin ánimo de ofender (aunque Junsu creía que más que no tener ánimo de ofender se debía a ser consciente de que a Yoochun, esa clase de insultos, le resbalaban).— ¡Junsu! ¡Muévete!   
  
Cuando alguien que le sacaba diez centímetros en altura, y era cuatro veces más fuerte que él le hablaba así Junsu no podía evitar levantarse y seguirlo. Bueno. Ese “no podía evitar” era más bien un  _“oh dios Changmin hazme cosas”_  que precisamente fue el que provocó los silbidos y carcajadas en Yoochun.   
  
—¡Joder Junsu! ¡Pareces un cachorro bien entrenado!— se quejó.   
  
El comentario hizo que Changmin se detuviese, y Junsu, que no iba prestando atención, chocase contra él. Si se agarraba a su cintura a pesar de no necesitar ayuda para estabilizarse, nadie lo iba a culpar. Excepto Yoochun, que reía más que antes.   
  
—¿Envidia Park?— preguntó Changmin alzando una ceja. Uno de sus brazos (sin ropa y húmedo, suplió el cerebro de Junsu innecesariamente) apretó a Junsu más contra su cuerpo.— ¿A ti no te sigue de esta forma tan dócil verdad?   
  
—¡Oi! ¡Yo no soy dócil! ¡No habléis de mí como si fuese un cachorrillo!— se quejó, para nada preocupado porque hablasen de él como si no estuviese delante. Después de todo, eran Yoochun y Changmin y uno de sus objetivos en la vida era mofarse de él. Mientras fuesen ellos, a Junsu le daba exactamente igual. Tampoco era que uno tuviese demasiado espacio para quejarse con propiedad cuando un tío de casi dos metros estaba obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil.   
  
—Tú, querido cachorrillo mío,— bromeó Yoochun, mirándolo con ojos cargados de lujuria. En otro momento, habría sido interesante explorar ese deseo (y ni siquiera tenía por qué ser un “otro momento” especial) pero con Jaejoong mirando una pared y sin añadir sus silbidos de lobo hambriento, no tenía la misma gracia.— eres más manejable que cualquiera de tus mascotas.   
  
—Si bueno, lo que queráis.— se desenganchó como pudo de Changmin, lo que le ganó una mirada confusa del menor. Si necesitaba explicarle por qué iba a cambiar de tema, es que su  _dongsaeng_  se estaba volviendo tonto con tanto posar y tantas sesiones de fotos.   
  
No ofreció más explicaciones y fue directo a su cuarto. Una vez allí, abrió las puertas del armario y se tiró de un salto sobre la cama. Changmin no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer.   
  
—Eres como un puto gato. Te dicen cosas bonitas y te enfadas.— se burló.   
  
Junsu le respondió con su sonrisa más felina, que, ahora que no había cámaras y lo hacía solo para él resultaba mucho más sexy que su “cara sexy” o esas cosas que hacía para las fans. Tampoco es que fuese un iluso, de todas maneras. Al único al que le funcionaba lo de poner cara con Changmin era a Yunho, algo que Junsu no podía culpar porque ver a su amigo con la expresión “Soy  _Líder-shii_ ” afectaba a todo el mundo de la misma forma. Era una pena que como él mismo, en el momento en el que Yunho se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando su mirada perdía ese ligero matiz que los hacía felices en sus pantalones y el efecto se iba a la mierda. Él tenía muy presente que ese momento en el que hacía que los otros cuatro perdiesen el (poco) sentido (Yoochun y Jaejoong, especialmente) del que hacían gala era cuando estaba en el escenario, concentrado, y él mismo no se enteraba de nada (y ahí sí que era no enterarse de nada de verdad, y no fingirlo para las cámaras) hasta que alguno de ellos lo empujaba contra algo en cuanto los dejaban solos y no había nadie cerca. De ahí, que todos sus bailarines supiesen más de lo que deberían. Menos mal, que Junsu estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos iba a decir nada, quizá no por profesionalidad, sino porque no había uno que no fuese un buen amigo de alguno de ellos.   
  
— ¿Y qué haces tirado en la cama? ¡Necesito ropa! El viejo pervertido del salón va a venir a atacarme si no me visto en breve.   
  
—Como comprenderás, no tengo ni zorra de dónde están las cosas en mi armario. Yoochun y Junho son los que lo ordenan por mí. Busca. Debería haber un puñado de pantalones y camisetas. Cada vez que trae a Xiahky o Loki al veterinario pasa unos días por aquí, así que sus ropas de pasear a los perros han de estar en algún lado.— esbozó una sonrisa incluso mayor.— Deberías haberle preguntado a Yoochun si sabía en qué parte de mi armario están las cosas de Junho.   
  
Y sin más se echó a reír. Changmin lo miró con incredulidad durante un minuto entero, antes de mascullar algo que él no pudo escuchar y girarse hacia el armario. Junsu estuvo a punto de sacarle una foto, porque con una toalla como única vestimenta, las manos en jarras y mirando el armario como si en vez de ropa tuviese un arma nuclear que había sido creada para amargarle la existencia, Changmin era hilarante. Jaejoong lo había explicado perfectamente en Saipan: sin darse cuenta, a veces, Changmin era como una broma andante cargada de sarcasmo y malas intenciones que, en el momento en el que uno se familiarizaba con él, resultaba una de esas cosas que nunca fallaban en dar un poco más de luz al día. El lado negativo era que de la misma forma podía ser solo malas intenciones y sarcasmo. Entonces, más que dar luz, lo que lograba era cubrir el humor colectivo de nubes de tormenta, de esas entre añil y gris, que siempre terminaban con truenos y relámpagos (truenos y relámpagos que en la práctica eran peleas con, mayormente, Jaejoong).   
  
Había extrañado tener a Changmin revoloteando por la habitación. ¿Cuánto había sido? ¿Siete años? En siete años, habían compartido habitación todo el tiempo, excepto esa temporada en la que Yoochun había insistido que quería dormir con él y Yunho y Changmin en la otra habitación. No había durado más de un mes, y eso era todo lo que Junsu había estado separado de Changmin hasta que, el mismo día en el que pusieron la demanda, había sido acompañado por gente de SM para que desocupase el apartamento lo más rápidamente posible.   
  
Por suerte, y porque él en ese entonces había estado furioso con Yunho y Changmin, los dos habían buscado con que ocuparse esa tarde y nadie había contemplado cómo había tirado cosas en bolsas y cajas. Al menos, nadie hasta que Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junho habían llegado con tres pares de manos más y muchísima más eficiencia con las cosas de casa de la que él tendría nunca.   
  
También habían sido ellos, y sus padres, quienes le habían obligado a pararse, pensar y entender y gracias a ellos no se había creado ninguna brecha entre él, Yunho y Changmin. Pero había estado enfado, ¡vaya que sí! No había entendido cuál era el problema. ¿Qué más daban las amenazas? Estaba claro que iban a hacerles la vida difícil, se fuesen los cinco o no, y también estaba claro que SM iba a usar todas las manos negras a su alcance para sabotear cualquier iniciativa que emprendiesen. Y al final, serían ellos los que ganarían, porque eran  _ellos_  y si bien lo molestaban en un millón de situaciones, las fans de TVXQ eran más que el resto de fans de grupos de SM puestas juntas. Los querían a ellos, no a la compañía. En aquel entonces lo había gritado, ahora, el tiempo le había dado la razón. No sólo con las fans de las que ellos tenían plena consciencia, sino esas que habían estado esperando impacientes en el resto del mundo a que ellos saliesen de su cascaron. Habían estado ahí, habían convertido el primer álbum de JYJ en uno de los más vendidos internacionalmente del año, y, por si eso no fuese suficiente, llenado conciertos, empezado iniciativas para demostrar el punto hasta el cual los consideraban los mejores.   
  
Junsu había estado seguro de que terminarían ganando. Changmin había estado seguro de que iban a perder. Yunho había sido un desastre cargado de ansiedad y duda. Yoochun, simplemente, había estado seguro de que iba a mandarlo todo a la mierda. Y Jaejoong, pensando con ese instinto de madre que todos respetaban y usaban como burla al mismo tiempo, Jaejoong había estado seguro de que volverían. Y su razonamiento solo había tenido sentido para Junsu, que era el que veía lo positivo que el proceso sería a la larga.   
  
El problema con Jaejoong, y tras un año de reflexionar y preguntarse por qué se habría ido Junsu estaba seguro de su hipótesis, era que Jaejoong, igual que una madre, tenía fe y estaba seguro de las cosas mientras se sintiese necesitado. En el momento en el que todos estuvieron contentos con sus carreras en solitario, Jaejoong había empezado a dudar y esa duda, en él, siempre se traducía en alguna idea de besugo.   
  
—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste encontrarlo?— preguntó. Changmin detuvo su búsqueda y se giró, mirándolo con una expresión neutra para poder juzgar la seriedad de Junsu con algo más que su tono de voz.   
  
—Estaba de vacaciones y me lo encontré, como ya os he contado.   
  
—Changmin.— advirtió. Había momentos en los que hasta él necesitaba respuestas serias y conversaciones sinceras. Junsu se cansaba fácilmente de sus teorías e hipótesis si lo que quería eran datos reales.   
  
Changmin suspiró con hastío como toda respuesta.   
  
—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto mientras estoy medio desnudo? Porque sinceramente necesito algo de ropa encima.   
  
—Uhm. Mira en el estante de arriba del todo del lado derecho. La ropa interior está en el cajón superior.— sugirió.   
  
—¡Hijo puta! ¡Sabías dónde estaba la ropa desde el principio!   
  
—Evidentemente. Pero no iba a decirle que no a la oportunidad de verte desnudo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. ¿Por quién me tomas?   
  
Un resoplido más y dos minutos después, Changmin se había vestido y sentado frente a él en la cama. No parecía saber muy bien por dónde empezar o qué contar, así que Junsu esperó y le dio todo el tiempo que necesitase. No iba a apresurarlo, ni a presionarlo. Conociendo a Changmin, solo iba a compartir su parte de la historia con Junsu (bueno, quizá con Kyuhyun también) pero ni Yoochun ni Yunho iban a escuchar jamás su versión de los hechos. Él habría hecho lo mismo. Ambos dos eran muy dados a agobiarse como para que contarles algo como esto no tuviese consecuencias terribles. Especialmente para Changmin y lo poco que le gustaba que estuviesen todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor.   
  
—Eres consciente de que Jaejoong no me envió ninguna postal ¿verdad?— Junsu asintió.— Bueno, pues eso es mentira. Me envió una. Desde París. No se esforzó demasiado con el mensaje, también te lo digo, pero capté la idea. A estas alturas, me la suda ir en contra de SM o lo que sea. ¿Qué voy a perder? ¿Sesiones de fotos? Siempre estoy diciendo lo contento que me hace, y lo genial que es poder desfilar y toda esa mierda, pero  _hyung_ — miró a Junsu con intensidad y cargado de decisión.— yo lo que quiero es  _cantar_. Siempre he querido cantar. Ser un modelo y actuar esporádicamente está de puta madre y es divertido y todas eso, pero lo mío es cantar. Y no me dan proyectos en solitario porque dicen que soy demasiado  _independiente_  y que en el momento en el que dejaron que  _ciertos individuos desagradecidos_  influyesen en mi personalidad al entrar en Dong Bang Shin Ki, ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer y no quieren arriesgarse a darme proyectos en los que no haya cuatrocientas personas de SM entre yo y las fans para controlar lo que digo. Ahora lo llevo mejor, pero al principio… ¿de verdad no pensaste en lo que había detrás de que se me fuese la cabeza lo suficiente como para romperme la puta camiseta en el SM Town? Si sigo con ellos las cosas no van a cambiar, ni para mí ni para nadie. Y la postal de Jaejoong-hyung me obligó a tomar una decisión.   
  
—¿Qué te decía?   
  
Changmin se levantó y fue a por su bolso, que había dejado tirado en un rincón en la habitación de Junsu antes de irse a la ducha. De él, sacó un pequeño cuaderno, y cogió una postal. Se la tendió a Junsu mientras se volvía a sentar y no habló durante un tiempo para que la observase a gusto. Y Junsu vio la bonita estampa de Paris por la noche, la Torre Eiffel iluminada, y los recuerdos de haber estado allí los cinco juntos acudieron al galope a su memoria. Lo cansado que había estado, y como ese cansancio se había transformado en hiperactividad que el pobre Yunho había tratado de controlar. Recordó a Yoochun, su aliento oliendo a café y tabaco, a Changmin y lo a gusto que estaba descubriendo pequeñas cosas de la ciudad, a Jaejoong siendo todo sonrisas para todo el mundo. Había vuelto a la ciudad desde entonces. Visitas relámpago como parte de JYJ, pero ninguno de los tres se había aventurado fuera del hotel o del lugar del concierto. Pese a todo, por perfectos que fuesen los recuerdos, a lo que más atención prestó fue a los signos evidentes de haber sido manoseada hasta la infinidad. Le dio la vuelta, esperando el tipo de texto que ellos tres habían recibido, preguntándose qué habría desvariado Jaejoong dedicado a Changmin y lo que le leyó lo dejó helado.   
  
—No podía dejarlo estar.— se defendió Changmin, incapaz de contener la aflicción fuera de su tono de voz.— No podía hacer la vista gorda y… no. Simplemente no.— Junsu lo entendía perfectamente. Asintió y le dio gracias a Dios mentalmente por haber puesto en su vida un  _dongsaeng_  tan perseverante y capaz de conseguir lo que quería, no importaba la situación.— Y joder, para lo estúpido y tonto que siempre dice que es, el muy hijo puta tenía muy claro qué pasos seguir para no dejar rastro. Primero tuve que preguntarle a Yunho sobre vuestras postales. Disimuladamente y tal. Si hubiese recurrido a vosotros os habríais dado cuenta, y no quería que ninguno se hiciese ilusiones de nada. Por si acaso. Así que empecé por el principio, tratando de seguirle los pasos, encontrar una tarjeta de crédito, una identidad falsa, lo que fuese que estuviese usando. Al mes, estaba desesperado, y Minho y Kyuhyun consiguieron sacarme lo que hacía y empezaron a ayudarme. Desde ahí fue más fácil. Cuando al final conseguí una dirección… es que yo también soy gilipollas. Me da por pensar que si es lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar identidades falsas es por algo, y en ningún momento tuve en cuenta que _hyung_ , haga lo que haga, es un puto masoquista.— resopló, y Junsu sabía que la frustración en su mirada era uno de los pequeños síntomas que seguían demostrando lo perfeccionista que Changmin era, lo mucho que se exigía y la rabia que siempre tenía en abundancia para recriminarse pequeños fallos técnicos como ese.— Seguía en Paris, deprimido, y… Las fotos fueron malas. Creía estar mentalizado para lo que me iba a encontrar pero… Joder.   
  
—Entonces, lo hecho una mierda que lo noto es de verdad.— suspiró Junsu. La cara de Changmin se ensombreció, y se dio cuenta de que si estaba hablando con él del tema era precisamente porque esperaba que Junsu hiciese uso de todo su optimismo. Y con eso vino otra revelación: Changmin estaba tan perdido como los demás con respecto a Jaejoong. No importaba que lo hubiese buscado sin descanso, ni que hubiese volado en secreto alrededor de medio planeta para traerlo de vuelta. En realidad, Junsu solo podía cumplir con lo que esperaban de él, si no por su propio bien, por el de los otros cuatro. Pocas cosas había que Junsu tuviese en mayor estima que aquello que hacía felices a Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin y Jaejoong.— Pues no me viene nada bien que esté hecho una mierda, que lo sepas. Porque o se vuelve presentable y decente o mis planes para el regreso de Dong Bang Shin Ki no van a funcionar.   
  
—¿Tus planes para el regreso de Dong Bang Shin Ki?— Changmin preguntó, alzando una ceja.— No sé si me das miedo o quiero saber de qué hablas.   
  
—Querido  _dongsaeng_  Dong Bang Shin Ki  **va**  a volver. Tengo un plan. Contar con tu talento y tus dotes para la manipulación sería una gran ayuda. Aunque primero, Jaejoong ya puede ir engordando, cuidando la piel y dios, espero que Yoochun lo haga meterse en la bañera porque apesta.   
  
—Y me lo dices a mí que acabo de pasarme un día y medio viajando con él por medio mundo. Odio lo que las fans nos obligan a hacer, te lo juro.— resopló. A veces, era adorable escuchar resoplar a Changmin.— Entonces… ¿de qué va este plan tuyo?   
  
—Pues así en líneas generales, empieza por convencer a Yunho de que su vida es una mierda sin nosotros.   
  
—No creo que haga falta mucho para eso, la verdad.   
  
—Mejor. El siguiente paso era contártelo a ti y, como te consideraba el hueso duro de roer, chantajearte con lo que fuera que funcionase. Después solo tenemos que poner a punto a Jaejoong. A Yoochun en el momento que le digamos “vamos a ser cinco otra vez” una de dos, o se nos pone a llorar, o se encierra a componer en su cuarto de trabajo.   
  
—Y seguramente hará ambas.   
  
—Más probablemente.   
  
Iban a seguir hablando pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Yoochun cambió la cara de _“os he pillado”_  por la de  _“mierda, no estaban haciendo nada divertido”_. Junsu volvió a reír. ¡Hacía siglos que no se reía tanto! La ligereza que sentía en el corazón, es que ni las pintas de Jaejoong iban a mancillar, le hacía reír y reír como si estuviese colocado. No de drogas, porque Junsu jamás de los jamases consumiría algo tan malo para su salud, pero era el mismo tipo de colocado de adrenalina y felicidad que sentía cuando estaba en el escenario delante de miles de personas.   
  
—¿Qué coño le pasa a este?— le preguntó Yoochun a Changmin, ignorándolo por completo. Junsu sabía que no debería encontrarlo hilarante, pero ahí estaba: se moría de la risa porque Yoochun estaba pasando de él para preguntarle a Changmin si sabía por qué Junsu era tan raro. Algo que había ocurrido trillones de veces mientras vivían juntos. Ver como todos se adaptaban a las viejas rutinas sin darse cuenta lo había feliz. Solo necesitaban un techo bajo el que guarecerse y una puerta cerrada que los separase del mundo para volver a ser los cinco chicos que se habían convertido en hombres juntos.   
  
—¿Y me preguntas a mí? ¡Tú vives con él! Conociéndote le diste alguna droga rara y por eso ahora ya no hay por dónde pillarlo.   
  
—¡Ten un respeto por tus mayores,  _dongsaeng_  descarado!   
  
—Sí, sí, sí…— se burló Changmin.   
  
El grito ahogado de ofensa de Yoochun se escuchó por encima de la risa de Junsu, y para cuando quiso mirar que hacía, Yoochun había saltado sobre la cama y lo había aplastado en un intento de tirarse al cuello de Changmin. Forcejearon un rato, durante el cual Junsu tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su destreza para conseguir salir de allí entero y sin que ninguno de los brazos o piernas que volaban por todos lados acompañados de gritos de guerra. Ahora Yoochun estaba en un aprieto, porque Changmin había empezado a portarse con la misma edad mental que él, y teniendo presente que tenía más fuerza y ambos eran dados a usar todo truco sucio del repertorio de un niño de jardín de infancia, la cosa iba a ponerse fea. Se dio prisa en salir, pero el esfuerzo y la risa que amenazaba con ahogarlo no le permitieron ponerse en pie. Se arrastró a gatas hasta el pasillo y en un segundo, la risa murió en sus ojos. Jaejoong, que en otro momento habría usado toda la situación como una excusa para unirse y pegarle a Changmin, estaba apoyado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que, por mucho que fuese una sonrisa, estaba claro que le estaba causando dolor.   
  
Tardó dos segundos en recomponerse. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse, y fue directo a sus piernas, que abrazó con fuerza.   
  
—¡Mamá, mamá, se están peleando! ¡Castígalos sin cena!— pidió, usando la voz que ponía para imitar niños. La espontaneidad de su gesto hizo que Jaejoong riese. Con su risa de verdad. Esa que era como una erupción escandalosa de su voz que nadie terminaba de esperarse de alguien con su apariencia de frío e intocable.   
  
—¡Si me quedo sin cena te meriendo a ti Junsu!— se quejó a gritos Changmin desde la habitación. Jaejoong rió más todavía, y Junsu lo dejó irse hacia el baño. Seguramente Yoochun ya le habría puesto toallas y todo lo que necesitase allí, además de recomendarle sus carísimos geles y cremas para relajarse y todas esas gilipolleces que Junsu jamás terminaría de entender.   
  
—Oh, que se me olvidaba,— dijo Yoochun, que sonaba sin aliento y cuando Junsu se puso en pie y miró la habitación se lo encontró tirado de cualquier manera sobre Changmin.— He llamado a Yunho, así que se ha buscado excusas y se va a quedar un par de días en casa ahora que Jaejoong ha vuelto.— bajó la voz y los miró con seriedad.— Está hecho un desastre. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Por qué sabías dónde estaba y no nos lo dijiste?   
  
Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, su capacidad de actuación tan perfecta que Junsu se lo habría creído si no hubiese hablado con él en privado.   
  
—Me lo encontré cuando estaba de vacaciones.— chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño en un gesto cargado de frustración.— Tenía que ser mi suerte que de todas las personas del mundo, tuviese que encontrármelo a él. ¡Ni siquiera las fans tenían ni zorra de dónde estaba! Mis vacaciones iban como la seda, y entonces ¡zas! En una esquina tropiezo con alguien, levanto la mirada, y ahí está  _hyung_.   
  
—¡Estás cosas solo te pasan a ti!— Yoochun se incorporó de un salto y salió de la habitación.— Voy a mirar si necesita algo, que creo que no le he dejado calcetines en el baño.   
  
Tanto Junsu como Changmin suspiraron de alivio. Ninguno de los dos había creído ni por un segundo que Yoochun se hubiese tragado la historia de Changmin. El propio Yoochun era consciente de que ellos sabrían que no se lo había creído y por eso, les dejaba que por el momento se saliesen con la suya. Si eran lo suficientemente rápidos, su plan funcionaría antes de que se pusiese pesado y empezase a preguntarles que se traían entre manos.   
  
El sonido de alguien pulsando el timbre (y no pulsar y soltar como la gente normal, sino poner el dedo y no dejarlo ir hasta que le abriesen la puerta) indicó la llegada de Yunho.   
  
—Esto va a ser divertido.— sonrió Changmin con sorna. Junsu seguía considerando adorable que uno de sus ojos pareciese más pequeño que el otro cuando sonreía de verdad.   
  
—¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Está herido!? ¿Enfermo? ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías en Europa? ¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁ JAEJOONG?— Junsu y Changmin ni se molestaron en responder. Uno a cada lado de la puerta, indicaron con una seña el pasillo que conducía al baño.— ¿BOOJAE, ESTÁS BIEN? ¿TE HAN VIOLADO? ¿ALGUIEN TE HA HECHO DAÑO? ¿PUEDO HACER ALGO POR TI? ¡HÁBLAME, POR DIOS, JAEJOONG, HÁBLAME!   
  
—Corre coño, que nos vamos a perder el show.— ordenó Changmin echando a correr hacia el baño.   
  
Junsu lo siguió sin prisa. Su baño no era pequeño pero con cinco hombres adultos (ninguno de ellos especialmente menudo) estaba abarrotado. Y en el centro, Yunho estaba agitando a un Jaejoong a medio vestir en busca de respuestas.   
  
—Estoy bien, Yunho, no tienes por qué preocuparte.   
  
—¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS BIEN?! ¿PERO TÚ TE HAS VISTO? ¡ESTÁS MÁS TÍSICO QUE YOOCHUN, ¿TÚ CREES QUE ESO ES NORMAL?! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE HABÉIS DADO DE COMER?— preguntó, acusando a Yoochun con la mirada.   
  
Changmin resopló con fastidio. Lógico y normal teniendo en cuenta que los gritos de Yunho iban directamente a sus tímpanos.   
  
—¡Vamos  _hyung_! Grita un poco más y así las fans te escucharán y vendrán a perseguirnos.   
  
—¡Junsu se encargaba de la comida!— se defendió Yoochun.   
  
Jaejoong, en medio, se quedó inmóvil. Junsu lo habría considerado indiferencia si no fuese porque, en su cuello, la vena que se le notaba cuando tenía que cantar una nota especialmente larga o difícil, palpitaba con más intensidad. Bien. Que no quisiese que lo tratasen como a una muñeca rota, y que verlos comportarse así lo enfadase, era una buena señal para que volviese a ser el de siempre en nada.   
  
Pero delgado y todo, seguía siendo Jaejoong medio desnudo en la misma habitación que Yoochun, Yunho y Changmin. No habían tenido un momento igual de memorable desde un par de meses antes de lo del juicio y Junsu seguía necesitando sexo desesperadamente. Pero primero tenía que capturar la atención de todos.   
  
Carraspeó.   
  
Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en la sonrisa descarada que sabía que estaba exhibiendo.   
  
—Entonces… ¿podemos empezar ya con la orgía o vais a seguir hablando?   
  


**1.1**

  
   
   
[  
](http://amigussecretus.livejournal.com/541.html#cutid6)  


  
Changmin estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la estantería que guardaba su colección de CDs mientras el reproductor del ordenador estaba en aleatorio. Su hermana le había vuelto a pedir que le buscase uno de hacía unos años, y aunque sabía que lo tenía, y normalmente sus cosas estaban ordenadas, Yunho se había pasado toda la tarde anterior en casa aburrido y, aprovechando que no había podido dormir, había decidido que podía buscarlo mientras esperaba a que amaneciese.   
  
El disco de  _“El primer amor de un millonario”_  volvía a estar en la caja que no era. Cualquier otro día del año, en cualquier otro momento, no habría sido capaz de evitar girar los ojos y resoplar, cansado de que Yunho no consiguiese dejar las cosas ordenadas y en su sitio. Pero todo el mundo tenía días especiales, y que Changmin, con su legendaria fama de ser capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, no hubiese podido conciliar el sueño después de dos horas dando vueltas en su cama significaba que era, realmente, un día muy especial. Tan especial como para estar contento sentado en el suelo, ordenando cajas de CDs, con música proveniente de sus auriculares y la luz de una lámpara complementando la del alba que se colaba por el ventanal.   
  
Se armó de valor para buscar la caja. _Insa_  siempre sería una de las canciones favoritas de Yunho. O al menos, una de las que Yunho escuchaba cuando quería tranquilizarse y dejar de agonizar con el millón de cosas que no iba a darle tiempo a hacer antes de que lo llamasen para alguna otra cosa, o antes de que tuviese que ver a alguien distinto. En opinión de Changmin, seguía siendo demasiado considerado con todo el mundo, y por eso, seguía teniendo esos problemas existenciales. Y cuando la úlcera que se estaba provocando terminase tumbándolo en una cama de hospital y haciendo agonizar más a Yoochun y Jaejoong de lo que estaría el propio Yunho, Changmin iba a reírse y espetarle un  _“te lo dije”_  tan grande como una catedral.   
  
La notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico interrumpió la canción que estaba escuchando. Dejando las cajas y CDs sobre sus piernas, se retorció para mirar la pantalla del ordenador. Habría tenido que esperar que el correo electrónico fuese de Kyuhyun. A diferencia de Minho, que se había despertado y lo primero que había hecho había sido enviarle un mensaje al móvil para desearle un buen día (“ _y saludos de Taemin!_ ”), mucha suerte y anunciarle que no iba despegarse del ordenador en todo el día; Kyuhyun, siendo Kyuhyun, le contaba que necesitaba que le enviase más recursos, que necesitaba dos naves nodrizas más porque había un tipo que quería declararle la guerra. Típico del viejo Kyuhyun, pero familiar y seguro y Changmin siempre había apreciado la seguridad en su justa medida.   
  
Sabiendo que si esperaba no se acordaría, abrió el juego y cargó sus perfiles, sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento que, ahora que se acercaba el año nuevo, tenía que organizar una fiesta con Kyuhyun. La última vez que habían hecho una, el mismísimo Heechul los había felicitado por su trabajo. Teniendo presente que Heechul era el presidente no oficial del club de irrespetuosos no tan anónimos de la compañía, ambos se habían sentido tremendamente halagados. Hasta habían conseguido que se colasen Junsu, Yoochun y Jaejoong, a espaldas de los directivos. Junsu, cuya relación con Hyukjae era de todo menos boyante (que a Hyukjae no le dejasen añadir a Junsu a su twitter personal había levantado ampollas entre ellos que Junsu no había querido curar. Changmin lo entendía. Su caso era distinto al de los demás. Habían sido amigos antes de SM, dolía más romper por culpa de la compañía), había decidido que esa era la noche de resolver sus diferencias. El final que Changmin había escuchado incluía puñetazos, llanto y palabras cargadas de acusaciones. Él lo que sabía era que al día siguiente, Junsu y Hyukjae volvían a ser los mejores amigos del mundo, que era algo que tanto él como Kyuhyun habían estado esperando.   
  
Yoochun y Jaejoong, como siempre, no se habían contentado con ser discretos. El primero había emborrachado a todo SHINee y la mitad de SNSD. Changmin todavía temblaba al recordar las consecuencias de tener a cinco tías borrachas sueltas entre ellos. Y Taemin, el pobre, se le había acercado y anunciado que si no quería que fuesen un trío, que hiciese algo porque Minho tenían una obsesión frustrada y que como  _su hyung_  tenía el deber de lo solucionarlo  _si no quería que se lo contase a Yunho y Jaejoong_. Le había hecho caso por pena y ordenado a Minho que dejase de jugar con las inseguridades del pobre chaval. La amenaza no tenía nada que ver. Más que nada, porque Yunho estaba rodeado por las chicas de SNSD y Jaejoong… Jaejoong estaba reencontrando su amistad con Heechul en los culos de las botellas de soju que estaban tragando entre los dos. Por suerte, ambos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para ser discretos, y desaparecieron a mitad de la fiesta. No quería ni imaginarse qué hicieron, y estaba seguro de que la memoria de esa noche se habría perdido para siempre porque, al día siguiente, Jaejoong le había exigido a él que le contase porque tenía llamadas a China desde su móvil.   
  
Que volviendo al salón y a su proceso de re-organización, tenía que admitir que, hablando de Yoochun y Jaejoong, al menos, esos dos, ayudaban a contrarrestar el desastre que Junsu y Yunho eran capaces de generar en una casa en media hora. Seguían teniendo sus momentos (Changmin juraba que si Jaejoong entraba en casa sin quitarse los zapatos una vez más iba a arrancarle las piernas) en los que se confabulaban para perturbar la tranquilidad y calma de Changmin; pero en general, ayudaban. El primero porque seguía siendo un maniático de la limpieza y el segundo porque cocinaba (y para eso no necesitaba las piernas, así que su amenaza seguía siendo efectiva)   
  
—¡Changminnie! ¡Refuerzos!— gritó una voz a su espalda. Junsu no se conformó con el alarido sino que enfatizó su petición quitándole los cascos y dándole golpecitos en la espalda.   
  
—¿Qué coño pasa ahora? ¿No puedo tener ni una puta hora sin que alguien me esté tocando los huevos?   
  
Pero se quejaba con falsedad y en vano, porque ni Junsu le iba a prestar atención ni él quería que se la prestasen. Bufó, poniéndose en pie. No sabía si era cosa de no dormir o de la edad, pero el gesto hizo que le crujiese una rodilla.   
  
—¡Que viejo vas!— le espetó Junsu burlón.— Yo si fuese tú iría a mirar bastones, que al paso que vas, los necesitarás en breve.   
  
—Siempre seré más joven que tú.— le espetó, conteniéndose para no rebajarse a su nivel y darle una colleja. El problema con Junsu era que no rebajarse a su nivel, en ocasiones, era imposible. O prácticamente imposible. La leyenda urbana contaba que Junho-hyung era totalmente capaz de resistirse a todas y cada una de las tretas de Junsu. Era lógico, por otra parte. Teniendo el mismo material genético y toneladas más de sentido común y madurez, Junho-hyung era alguien que a Changmin le habría gustado tener como hermano mayor.— De todas formas, ¿qué querías?   
  
—Yoochun.   
  
—¿Qué le pasa al otro ahora?   
  
—¡Va a pillar una hipotermia!   
  
—¿Eh?   
  
Changmin frunció el ceño. Conociendo a Yoochun, estaría fumando en el balcón o algo así. Sin calcetines. Como siempre. Ya había hecho las paces con esperar algún cambio en las irresponsabilidades de los otros cuatro. El único consciente de que tenían que cuidar las voces era Junsu, que para no encontrarse en la necesidad de una bufanda y no encontrarla había esparcido cuatrocientas por cada rincón del piso. Changmin ni se molestó en pedir una prestada y simplemente cogió la que tenía más a mano y agarró una de las mantas que Jaejoong había doblado para poner de adorno sobre el sofá.   
  
Siguió a Junsu por el pasillo hasta que la puerta de cristal que conducía al balcón fue visible. Yunho, con su abrigo y una bufanda, estaba, por lo que parecía, intentando que Yoochun vistiese la chaqueta que había traído para él. El motivo de conflicto, sin embargo, seguía fumando tranquilamente, sus ojos mirando hacia el este, observando con cuidado el despertar de una Seúl que daba la impresión de extenderse hasta el infinito bajo ellos.   
  
—Joder.— se quejó en un susurro, en cuanto el frío de finales de diciembre lo traspasó como si tuviese un ejército de agujas con las que pincharlo en cada uno de los poros de su piel.   
  
—Vamos, Yoochun, que es en serio.— suplicaba Yunho.— Ponte la puta chaqueta que tienes que estar congelándote. ¡Yo estoy congelándome!   
  
Changmin se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Yunho nunca dejaría de apelar al sentido común y la bondad inherente en Yoochun, aunque él sabía que sus  _hyungs_ , todos ellos, eran tan buenos que a veces parecían tontos. Hasta Yoochun, pero con él el problema residía en que su sentido común y su bondad inherente estaban ahí para lo que le convenía. Por eso, si Yunho quería conseguir algo con él tenía que apelar a su voz de “somos amigos” o, directamente, la de “soy tu líder”. La primera sería perfecta en esta situación, pero su querido Líder-shii siempre se sentía culpable cuando la usaba para conseguir algo. (La putada de la segunda era que escuchar a Yunho con ese tono causaba una ola general de lujuria, y de ahí a descontrolarse la situación era un pequeño paso).   
  
Por eso, Junsu había ido en su búsqueda. Que podría haberlo solucionado por sí mismo, pero cuando Junsu recorría la casa buscando a uno de ellos, generalmente, había más motivos que los aparentes. Y si bien podía apreciar los aparentes (el amanecer sobre Seúl era algo de lo que nunca iba a cansarse), también tenía un sexto sentido para los ocultos. No terminaban de ser ocultos cuando Junsu sonreía de esa forma, cargado de felicidad y con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Lo entendía.   
  
Dio dos pasos, le quitó a Yunho la chaqueta de las manos, y tiró la manta sobre Yoochun. Junsu se encargó de atarle la bufanda al cuello, y, mientras Changmin se ponía la cazadora que ahora estaba en su poder, recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante las gracias que los ojos de Junsu le gritaban, el orgullo en los de Yunho, y el cariño en la pequeña risa de Yoochun.   
  
—¿Qué creéis que hace ese furgón blanco de allí? ¡Yo apuesto a que lleva manga!— Junsu se apoyó contra la barandilla a un lado de Yoochun mientras que Yunho ocupaba el otro. Changmin, contento con el mundo, se recostó contra la puerta de cristal.   
  
Los escuchó hablar, a momentos emocionados, otros aburridos, Yoochun resoplando ante las ideas inverosímiles de Junsu, Yunho sacando a la luz que seguía siendo, en el fondo, el más inocente e infantil de todos. Justo cuando estaba echando de menos alguien apoyado contra su hombro, Jaejoong entró con una bandeja cargada de cafés. Repartió las tazas, y dejó la suya y la de Changmin para el final.   
  
La conversación fue cambiando al mismo tiempo que el sol se abría paso sobre el cielo sin nubes que cubría la ciudad. De teorizar sobre los transeúntes y los vehículos (que a cuarenta pisos de distancia parecían juguetes de niño) que podían ver moviéndose con prisa de un lado a otro, a hablar de lo fría que era la mañana, a, por último, tocar el tema que los tenía a todos sin conciliar el sueño.   
  
En lo que parecía la vida de otra persona y no era más que lo que había sido con quince años, un veintiséis de diciembre, Dong Bang Shin Ki había actuado por primera vez. Vestidos de negro, unos niños a quienes el escenario les quedaba grande pero cuyo talento y energía suplía cualquier problema que la inexperiencia pudiese suponer. Todavía no tenían sus posiciones definitivas, había sido un poco un experimento, pero aprendieron cosas, siguieron trabajando y se convirtieron en adultos.   
  
Once años después de ese día, otro veintiséis de diciembre, y ahí estaban. Hablando con la misma ilusión que entonces pero en voces cargadas de sabiduría. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Changmin tenía la impresión de que eran veteranos. Como si hubiesen ido a la guerra y al volver no fuesen los mismos, esa era la situación en la que estaban. Y sin embargo, las ganas que tenían de cantar, de subirse al escenario juntos, eran tan intensas que, como entonces, si las guardaban un poco más podrían explotarles en el pecho. Y lo harían. En diez horas, por primera vez en el Dome de Seúl (ese que JYJ había estrenado) estarían subidos al escenario, enfocados por miles de cámaras y con millones de fans pendientes de cada segundo. Iba a ser retrasmitido online para todo el mundo. La entrada había sido gratuita hasta que se llenó el estadio.   
  
De esa forma habían decidido empezar a pagar la deuda que tenían con todos los que habían estado pendientes de ellos durante los cinco largos años de hiatus, que habían llorado con ellos, que los habían apoyado en solitario y que se habían mantenido firmes, sin irse a ningún bando durante los juicios. Esos que habían leído todos los rumores, todas las noticias, y no le habían dado importancia a nada que no hubiesen escuchado de uno de ellos. Los que habían visto los pequeños pasos que Jaejoong había dado para volver de su viaje al infierno de la culpabilidad y le habían enviado millones de mensajes de ánimo. Esos que, cuando los primeros rumores de que Changmin y Yunho iban a rescindir el contrato se habían hecho eco por internet, habían llamado a la calma y esperado, con lágrimas en los ojos y los planes para las celebraciones a punto.   
  
A los cinco les seguía provocando escalofríos pararse y pensar que había millones de personas que habían dicho “ _Estaremos esperando_ ” y que en un mundo tan rápido y cambiante como el que les había tocado vivir, se habían parado con obstinación y habían esperado de verdad. Al margen de modas, al margen de nuevos talentos, habían seguido esperando y esperando, tan firmes como la tierra y moviendo montañas para que el resto del mundo no olvidase nunca que habían estado ahí, que habían sido los más grandes.   
  
Seguramente no eran los únicos que habían pasado la noche en vela esperando a que se abriesen las puertas del estadio. Les habían enviado mensajes de gente haciendo cola en la puerta, durmiendo allí a pesar de las temperaturas bajo cero típicas de esa época del año.   
  
Por eso, iban a dar lo mejor, iban a cantar mejor que nunca, bailar mejor que nunca, reír más que nunca. Iban a demostrar que habían nacido para esto, que nada los hacía tan felices como eso que volvía a estar en sus manos. Iban a hacer que todos los que los habían criticado, todos los que consideraban que el revuelo de su regreso era exagerado, todos y cada uno de ellos, tuviesen que callar a la fuerza de lo perfecta que iba a ser la velada.   
  
26 de diciembre de 2014: Dong Bang Shin Ki volvía a los escenarios.   
  
Y Changmin había esperado años para volver a disfrutar de un momento como ese. Años. No había sabido que era la energía que fluía de uno a otro de forma invisible, hasta en la más mundana de las situaciones, eso que había echado tanto de menos. A veces, uno podía cerrar los ojos e ignorar las heridas abiertas. Seguir adelante como si no se pudiese hacer nada por ellas o como si la causa que las había provocado jamás hubiese existido.   
  
Ellos, al fin, habían decidido cerrarlas.   
  


 

 


End file.
